depraved
by pizzamoons
Summary: Lyon and Juvia are leading seemingly normal lives together, happy and content. But when a sudden accident puts Lyon's life on the line, Juvia is determined and desperate for a way to help him. After promising she'd do anything for him, she ends up paying a price for his well being. Juvia makes a deal with a demon, but who will save who? (Gruvia)
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

 _"And you're some type of wish granter?" Her voice was laced with skepticism. "Juvia doesn't understand."_

 _"If that's you wanna call it. Look I'm not here to give you my life story or play a game of 20 questions with you about myself. I have what you need and you have what I need."_

 _"And what is it what you need from Juvia?"_

 _"Your soul."_

 **xXx**

 **Chapter 1**

"Seriously, give Juvia the ice cream!" She shouted giggling, reaching for the sticky treat in the thief's hands.

"Make me." He smirked, taking another lick of the fastly melting mess that was Juvia's ice cream. With an exasperated sigh, she gave up, pouting about the loss of her treat. After watching him take a few more tortuous licks, Lyon put the ice cream down to her level and her eyes lit up once more. She giggled taking the vanilla ice cream back and taking a bite of what was left.

"Lyon ate so much of Juvia's ice cream" She stated, rolling her eyes. "She asked if you wanted one as well and you told Juvia no. So don't go eating her ice cream!"

Lyon chuckled at his girlfriend's distress and ruffled her hair. Making the messy curls even crazier. She reached up to return the favor, making a mess of those silver white locks she'd come to love. Pure as snow. They continued to walk through the familiar park, one of their favorite hangout spots. They watched the sunset as they talked and laughed and went and sat on the swing sets. This was somewhat of a tradition. Get dinner, walk in the park, swing on the swings, watch the sunset. All important parts of their Saturday ritual.

"So, is your sister still going to visit?" Juvia asked as she propelled herself on the swing, taking another lick of her ice cream simultaneously.

"Like she'd miss it even if I asked her to." Lyon rolled his eyes at his controlling sister's habits.

Juvia let out a teasing chuckle, "Don't act like you don't miss Ultear! Juvia knows you want her to come."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I think it's time we headed home. It's getting dark." Lyon stated as he got up from the swing. Other than them, the park was barren. Which was rare for a beautiful Saturday like this. "Geez, it's a little warm, though," Lyon complained as he headed towards the car, tugging at the hoodie he had on.

"You that all the time!" Juvia exclaimed as she caught up with him. "You're only happy when it's freezing. And how can you be warm? It's too cold for Juvia. " She continued as a breeze passed sending a shiver down her spine and goosebumps to rise.

"Because cold weather is the best weather, especially the snow." He insisted, bopping her on the nose and pulling her in close.

"Juvia will stand any weather if it means she can spend time with you." She smiled, standing up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. She interlocked her fingers with his as they headed to the car. She swung their hands, and talked about today was so much fun.

"Juvia loves you!" She said as she leaned into his arm.

"I love you too." He replied looking down at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lyon dropped Juvia off at her apartment just as the sun began to set over Magnolia. The cold air beckoned Juvia inside her home as she ran as fast as she could up the stairs and into the safety of her home. As she opened the door and entered, a gust of wintery air followed with her. The light breeze causing a few hanging pictures to sway. Juvia steadied the picture frame as it swung from the wind. Before she looked away she studied the picture encased in the glass. It was from two years ago. It was around the time she and Lyon had first met. It was a picture of him and her outside Kardia Cathedral.

She remembered how she'd begged Lyon to take a picture of it with her. She loved the way the way the sun hit the stained glass and the rustic feel of it. What had just once been a pretty landmark became so much more. Juvia often day-dreamed about her and Lyon's wedding in the old and fading chapel. Juvia knew from a slip of the tongue by Erza that Lyon often spoke of that special day too. It warmed Juvia's heart more than anything to know he wanted to continue their future, too.

Her hand soon slipped away from the photo as she removed her coat. As she unwrapped her wool scarf she suddenly remembered her ongoing project. She slipped off the rest of her winter outerwear and headed to her bedroom. She quickly got the box out from under her bed. She opened it and stared at the half-knitted gray scarf. Juvia and Lyon's 2 and a half year anniversary was coming up and Juvia wanted to do something special. And after a recent fight, Juvia's friends recommended she do something heartfelt and sweet.

Juvia began knitting the scarf again, being precise and delicate. She was dedicated to getting the pattern and the stitch, perfect. Lyon always insisted the cold didn't affect him. But Juvia was often worried he'd catch a cold or pneumonia or worse.

After hours of working diligently, she finally finished. She stared down at the scarf feeling a wash of self-pride. She quickly wrapped it back in the box making it look perfect. Juvia planned on giving it to him tomorrow as a surprise. Just as she perfected the last details of it, an overwhelming tired feeling overcame her and she decided she'd better get some rest. She got up and turned off the light, but before she did the cracked drywall caught her attention.

Flashbacks of Lyon's recent outburst of anger and spite came to her mind. Her fingers lingered over the remaining cracks, and a pang of guilt hit her chest as she thought more and more about that night. How he'd screamed at her, and the sound of his knuckles hitting the wall. Pulling herself out of the thought she turned the light off and walked back to her bed. But tears still lingered in her eyes. Still not over the harsh words Lyon had spewed and his acts of violence.


	3. Chapter 3

Juvia awoke the next morning with a pit of excitement lingering in her stomach as she remembered how she was going to surprise Lyon. She couldn't wait to see his smile, hear his voice. She wanted to make Lyon happy, make up for that slightly broken bond between the two of them. Sure they still loved each other, but sometimes there was a lingering tension left from the fight. And Juvia wanted to make sure he knew she was more than happy to move on and focus on other things.

She got out of bed and got ready. She picked out Lyon's favorite dress of hers. Let her curls fall just the way he liked them. And even put on his favorite perfume she owned. She would dedicate today to making Lyon happy. Juvia would take him out to breakfast, give him her gift, and just try to make him smile. As much as Juvia wanted to run out the door as soon as possible and see him. She took the time to looking as pretty as she could.

Juvia had to admit before she met Lyon she'd hated so many things about herself. But he saw so much to love in her. He saw the way her eyes glimmered when she smiled, the way her hair was a perfect and chaotic blue mess. The way her face looked when she thought no one was looking. The kindness that she had in her heart. The never-fading light of hope and optimism that shone in her. Lyon saw all of that, and she now saw it too. Lyon had brought Juvia more happiness than she had ever imagined. Juvia lived a lonely life, without a family to support and love her. She was left to rot away in an orphanage with no friends or anyone looking after her. But after meeting Lyon she was introduced to something she'd never felt before, happiness. And Juvia owed him everything for that.

After getting ready and grabbing her present for Lyon she was out the door. She had a pep to her step as she walked through the bustling streets of Magnolia. The sun was shining, but there was still a bitter cold lingering in the air. The cold air caused a flush over face, making the tip of her nose a bright red. She brushed through the swarm of people but making sure the box containing Lyon's gift was safe.

Soon enough Juvia arrived at Lyon's apartment. She knocked on the door and impatiently waited for him to answer. But after five minutes Juvia took it upon herself to go inside. As she walked in, it felt like she was walking in a meat locker. A blast of freezing air hit her, almost matching the bitter cold outside. He really did love the cold. She hugged her coat closer to herself as she looked around the walkway for Lyon.

"Lyon?" She called out, waiting for a response. But instead of his familiar voice calling out to her she was met with the sound of slinging pots and pans from the kitchen. Juvia raised an eyebrow at the sound as she walked towards it.

Lyon was throwing everything in his kitchen around in an outburst of anger. Juvia was immediately taken aback by his violent behavior.

"What are you doing?" She asked her voice trailing off towards the end.

Lyon looked towards her with expressionless eyes and continued throwing the contents in his hands. Juvia opened her mouth to say something more, but quickly closed it. She now knew better than to say something when Lyon got like this. Juvia knew Lyon had _issues_ when winter approached. At the beginning of their relationship, Juvia thought it was a seasonal defective disorder. But she soon came to realize it was something more. She'd brought it up to Lyon's friends before, but as soon as she mentioned it they went silent and urged her not to bring it up again. All she knew was his parents and adopted mother had died around this time. But two weeks ago, Juvia had had enough and needed to know. She quickly learned that was a bad idea. It turned into a full blown fight and there was a reminder of it in Juvia's wall.

"Lyon please stop." Juvia urged taking a step towards him. As soon as she came an inch closer, Lyon shot her a look that could kill. She bit her lip and took a step back.

"Look, Juvia made you something. And she made plans for us today." She explained, she quickly unwrapped the box revealing the carefully crafted scarf. "Juvia knows you never get cold, but she wanted to make sure you didn't get sick." She elaborated, forcing a smile on her lips. "She wanted to take you to breakfast. And she wanted to give you this to say she's sorry."

Lyon rolled his eyes and let out a sigh as he pushed himself off the kitchen counter. He pushed past her and grabbed the keys off the table by the front door.

"Well, let's go." He stated, annoyance lacing his tone.

Juvia's heart sank with disappointment and sadness. Her eyes met the floor as she followed behind Lyon. This was not how Juvia had envisioned their morning. A sweet and simple day was all Juvia had wanted.

The walk and car ride were utterly silent. Juvia hoped, no prayed, Lyon would feel better after breakfast. She couldn't take another fight with him. Her head rested on her hand as she looked outside her window. The scenery blurring together at the speed Lyon was going. Suddenly a scream pulled Juvia out of her thoughts.

"FUCK!" Lyon screamed, his foot slamming on the breaks. There was a screech of tires just before the other object hit the car causing the whole vehicle to move. She let out a scream as glass shattered all around them. Her body slammed up against the seat belt and all the air squeezed out of her lungs. Finally, the car was still, her body seemed to buzz and burn. She heard horns honking, people's car doors opening, yells of help from the outside. She couldn't process what was happening. When suddenly she thought of Lyon. Instantly her head whipped to him, causing a sharp shooting pain which she ignored. Blood was pooling under his nose and mouth. Even some from his ear. If Juvia's heart wasn't thumping out of her chest before it sure was now. Blood was splattering everything. Lyon's side of the car seemed to be the side that took the collision. She quickly looked down at her own body and it looked fine, just a few cuts.

Finally, she snapped into reality and shock wore off. By then the could already hear the sirens. She frantically fiddled with the seatbelt trying to get out and aid Lyon. His once pure white hair now looked soaked in blood. A vibrant red was all she saw. The contrast of white and crimson was enough to make her stomach bile churn and make her go dizzy. She reached for him, but paramedics were already pulling her out of the car. Covering her mouth with an oxygen mask. She wanted to fight them off, check on Lyon. But it was too late. He was slipping from her and no matter how hard she tried to fight she couldn't reach him. Juvia wanted more time with him, she wanted to love him more. She wanted him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The paramedics rushed Juvia into the ambulance that had just arrived. She continuously tried to sit up and look for Lyon outside but her head was forced back down as they scolded her. All she could do was lie down and stare up at the ceiling of the ambulance. Her heart refused to stop for a second. The paramedics tried to calm Juvia down, give her some breathing exercises. But she wasn't listening. Lyon was the only thing on her mind. She couldn't worry about her rising blood pressure, she was too busy worrying if her boyfriend still had a heart beat. There was a small poke in her forearm when a sting followed. She knew they were trying to sedate her and calm her rapid and irregular heartbeats and breaths.

After a few moments Juvia's heart steadied, but her mind still raced. Her lids felt droopy and part of her wanted to fall into that oblivious sleep and forget what was happening. But the paramedics wouldn't allow it, in case she had a concussion. All she could do was wait and wonder if everything _really_ was going to be okay. Staring up at that white blank ceiling was utter torture. Nothing could take Juvia's mind off the situation. Millions of horrible scenarios ran through her head. She could only imagine Lyon's condition. The blood is what got her. That iron smell still lingered in her nose causing her to gag. She felt like she was drowning in it. To see her boyfriend's life on the line before her eyes left her traumatized and numb.

After what seemed like hours, the ambulance finally arrived at the nearest hospital. Everything was blurring past Juvia. She was caught up in her own head. She was being blinded by anxiety and paranoia. So much so that when nurses spoke to her, it went completely over her head.

"Miss!" One paramedic called, finally getting her attention as they wheeled her into a hospital room.

"Yes?" She replied blinking at them, still in a libido between sleep and wide awake.

"Ma'am, we need your name and the name of the man you arrived with. Your phones and wallets were lost in the wreckage, so I need you to tell me. Do you think you can do that for us?" The woman questioned, pen and paper out ready to take down their information.

"I'm Juvia Lockser and the man I came with is Lyon Vastia," She replied, voice shaking. The shock still lingering in her body mixed with the sedate causing her emotions to clash.

"And do you have any family we could call for you? Or even friends?" Juvia shook her head, not wanting to burden her friends.

"No Juvia doesn't. But Lyon has a stepsister you might want to call, her name is Ultear Milkovich."

"Can I get her contact information?" The nurse questioned. Juvia gave her Ultear's number and other information. She prayed his sister would come and for the wrong reasons. She needed someone to console and calm her down right now.

"Thank you." She then proceeded to ask her questions, how she felt if, anything was in severe pain. Juvia shook her head, the only thing she couldn't stand was the unbearable pit of anxiety in her stomach.

After a couple more questions, a small check up and glance at her wounds the nurse got up to get the doctor.

"Is.. is Lyon okay?" Juvia whispered, barely audible, looking down at her hands as they twitched and shook.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry I don't know. But as soon as we know something I'll try to tell you as soon as possible." She replied her voice filled with sympathy. Juvia nodded in response as her palms continued to sweat.

After a few moments, the doctor arrived. He looked her over once more. Explaining there didn't seem to be any serious injuries. And how she had been extremely lucky. She had gotten off with just a few cuts and bruises, and should be fine to go home tomorrow. But all Juvia could think is about how truly unlucky she felt. While maybe she got off fine, there was no way Lyon could have. All the blood she'd seen, there was no way he'd be leaving with her tomorrow. And that frightened her the most.

She asked every nurse and doctor she happened upon if they knew the state of her boyfriend. But no one seemed to have answers. Her panic just grew and grew. She paced her hospital room over and over. The nurses were obviously getting fed up with her anxious behavior. But she didn't care, all she thought of was Lyon. Finally, a nurse intervened.

"Uhm, ma'am?" The nurse called out to her, trying to get Juvia's attention.

"What?! Do you have any news? What is it?!" She questioned frantically, stopping in her tracks.

The nurse sighed, "Well, all I know is he is in somewhat of a critical condition. He has a severe concussion, a few broken ribs, and internal bleeding. He's in a pretty rough state at the moment."

Juvia nearly fainted at the words. Her body almost seemed completely numb, the words not even processing. She went to open her mouth, but silence followed. She had nothing to say to that. What could she say? Her worst nightmare was feeling very touch and go.

"But," she continued, "We need to stay hopeful, there's a chance will make it. But I wouldn't say we're out of the woods quite yet. We're mostly hoping he'll make it through the night. Our main focus is to get him stabilized. But as I said, stay hopeful."

"Did his sister come?" Juvia asked, hoping Ultear was still here.

"Yes, she came and talked to Lyon's doctors. But she had to leave rather early." Feeling disappointed Juvia sighed and nodded her head.

"When can I see him?"

"Tomorrow, he most likely won't be conscious by then. But you'll be able to see him. I want you to keep in mind he's been in surgery all day. So don't be shocked when you see him" Juvia nodded showing she understood, her stomach muscles tensing at the last part. "Please try to get some rest Ms. Lockser. Your mental health and physical health are equally important. And having a positive, and well-rested mind will help your recovery." And with that, the woman left. Leaving Juvia alone once more.

She decided she really should get some rest. Her body had been through something traumatic and she hadn't even let herself calm down. Plus, her mind no doubt needed a break as well.

She slowly and wearily walked to the hospital bed, slipping under the sheets. The blankets were a rough cotton and she missed her bed. She missed Lyon next to her. She wanted to feel the dip from his body next to her, hear his breath, feel his heart beat. Tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to drop.

Juvia was honestly terrified. The way the nurse cautioned her about seeing him only deepened her worry. She truly didn't care how Lyon looked or how this would affect his abilities. She just wanted him alive. Lyon made her see everything good in herself. But Juvia saw all the good in him too. She saw his strength, his contagious smile, his bravery, his love for her. She wanted to make him see it too now.

Everything was a certain wake-up call for her. She wanted to spend a lifetime with Lyon showing him how beautiful he was. She wanted to show him everything he had shown her. And with that lasting thought, Juvia drifted into a dreamless oblivion letting herself forget everything for a moment.

 _ **I really hope this chapter wasn't too cliche or anything, I really tried to avoid that. And I'm trying really hard to go for some type of realism. I mean it is a fictional story but, I personally HATE when a story is just flat out wrong. So lemme know that you think! Thanks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** _._

Juvia woke up to the sound of strange beeps and other unfamiliar sounds. Feeling a little disoriented at first she called out the first name that came to mind, "Lyon?" As soon as the words left her mind everything hit her once again. She suddenly remembered where she was and why she was there. Her heart immediately dropped along with her stomach. She pulled her knees up to her face letting her forehead rest on them. Her long, now tangled, hair engulfed her as she stared between her knees. She stared at the rough and cheap cotton sheets she sat on now. Something about their roughness and overall uncomfortable feeling pained her heart more. Maybe it reminded her of how luxurious her own bed was and how much she wanted to be in it right now.

"Glad to see you up ." A voice suddenly called out, interrupting Juvia's thoughts. Her head rose to meet the voice where her eyes met the nurse from last night. "Can I get you anything?" She offered, taking a step into Juvia's room.

"Uhm, can Juvia get some water? And she'd like to know when she can see Lyon." Juvia asked, rubbing her tired eyes and straightening her legs.

"Yes, I'll get that for you right away. And visiting hours start at 9:30, but I'll let you go early just this once." She replied, winking at her then leaving to get the water. Juvia was more than grateful for the nurse's kindness.

Juvia took that opportunity to strip off the scratchy hospital gown and put on her own clothes. The smell of blood and metal lingered on the dress forcing Juvia's mind to wander back to yesterday. What was once one of her favorite dresses was tattered and soaked in blood stains everywhere. The only reason she even forced herself to touch it was the fact it was Lyon's favorite. And in a way comforted her and reminded her of him.

Soon the nurse came back with Juvia's cup of water and a small bowl of fruit. "Oh, also the doctor will do one last check up on you. Just to make sure everything is fine. I'm pretty certain you'll be able to leave by the end of the day." Juvia thanked her and nodded. She quickly ate the mix of fruits and drank more than enough water. The doctor came fairly quickly and checked her over one last time and said she was free to leave now. All Juvia asked was Lyon's room number, though.

The hall was illuminated with fluorescent lights giving the entire building a harsh unnatural lighting, only making it feel more alien to her. To accompany the unsettling lighting was the overwhelming smell of bleach and chemicals that made her face scrunch. Juvia had never spent much time in hospitals. She never had a reason to. No family to get sick, no one she knew was old enough to be having babies or getting ill. Everything was feeling a little foreign. She wasn't sure what to do. One thing she did know was that she hated hospitals. An unsettling feeling loomed in the air putting her on constant edge.

At the very end of the hall was Lyon's room. The door was open, but she couldn't bring herself to look inside. She didn't know what she'd see, how she'd react. She covered her face with her hands, taking deep breaths. Desperately trying not to cry. After building up the courage she took a step inside.

She was instantly met with Lyon unconscious on the hospital bed and hooked up to multiple machines. His leg was in a cast, his arm and head in bandages. She took a sharp breath just at the sight of him. She wanted to look away, leave even. But she couldn't. For a few moments, she was frozen, it felt like every muscle in her body stopped working. Everything except her heart that refused to settle. After taking a few breaths, trying to steady her heart she headed over to his bedside. A chair was already set up, she assumed from Ultear's earlier visit.

She sat down not knowing what to say or do. Without thinking, she buried her face in his chest, despite everything he still smelled like Lyon. When she looked at him, it was almost like looking at a stranger. Seeing his once pale smooth skin, bruised. His lean toned body in stitches and in casts. His perfect lips, now busted and bleeding. The sight was enough to make her cry.

She took his free hand in hers. His hand was always so big and callused compared to hers. Just two days ago they'd locked their fingers lovingly. And now his was limp and cold. He was vulnerable at this moment, weak. And it pained Juvia. Lyon was always so strong, especially for her. And now he lay helpless and unconscious in a hospital. The thought of never holding his hand again brought on that sick feeling. A feeling she'd become too accustomed too as of late.

"Oh hi there." An unfamiliar voice called, abruptly pulling Juvia out of her moment. She whipped around the meet the eyes of a doctor she'd never seen.

"Hi," Juvia replied meekly, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Sorry to intrude" He started, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Juvia shook her head in an understanding way to show it was fine.

"So are you Juvia?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'm Juvia." She shortly replied, wishing the doctor would leave.

"Oh yes, every nurse is talking about how worried you are about Mr. Vasita. Anyways, I'll leave you be." He turned on his heels and almost made his way out before Juvia called out to him.

"Wait!" Juvia called, needing to ask him about Lyon. "How is he? Lyon. Is he going to be okay?" she inquired, hesitant to ask, afraid of the answer. The doctors neutral eyes seemed to turn sympathetic very quickly.

"Well, I'm not really allowed to share that information with you, considering you're not family. But seeing as besides his sister you've been the only one here."

"His family died when he was young." Juvia quickly explained. The doctor shook his head in response.

"Well, Juvia. I'm not sure how to say this, but things so far haven't looked so good. He's suffered severe head trauma." He explained, pointing to his head. "He's gone into a temporary coma, and we're not sure how extensive the damage is. He could be severely disabled after this. I hope you're prepared for these possibilities." He finished, putting a sympathetic hand on Juvia's shoulder.

"Thank you," She replied, lip quivering, voice cracking. The doctor gave her one more sad look and left her alone.

The room was silent once more. The only sound coming from the beeps of the monitor and her own erratic, short breaths.

"It isn't fair." She quietly sobbed. "Juvia should be here, not Lyon. She's so sorry. She would die for you, sell her soul for you, do _anything_ for you. I love you. I need you. Don't leave me." She broke down in Lyon's chest. She hiccuped with sobs, and her tears soaked through the thin sheet over him. She hugged him as tightly as she could. She wanted him to respond. And longer the silence went on, the harder she cried. She would receive no comfort from Lyon.

She waited to feel his arm on her back, his fingers in her hair, his voice in her ear. But nothing. The room was still. And her heart was shattered. After what seemed like hours of sobbing into Lyon's familiar body, she calmed down a little. She continued to lean on Lyon's good arm and mindlessly watched the TV in the room. Trying to take her mind off the whole situation. After a while, she felt helplessly tired again and allowed her body to fall asleep once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chelia and Sherry walked in the hospital, flowers and balloons in hand. They couldn't help but feel completely anxious and afraid for their friends state. Ultear had called them, and many other friends, and explained the state of Lyon. As soon as they heard they rushed over as soon as possible.

They walked in on Juvia fast asleep, halfway in a chair and in Lyon's lap.

"Should we wake her?" Chelia questioned, raising an eyebrow and looking at her cousin.

"I don't know she's been through a lot, maybe we should let her sleep. But then again it's almost 12." Sherry explained, not sure of what to do either.

"Let's let her rest for a bit more," Chelia answered, taking a seat in the corner of the room and setting her things down. "So, what did Ultear say about his condition?" She shyly asked, gulping.

Sherry just shook her head in response, "Not good, in fact awful." Her eyes glossed with tears in concern for her friend. After trying to hold it in, Chelia finally busted tears as she mourned for her Lyon and the things he might lose. Apparently Ultear had left because it was too much for her to see, and they didn't blame her. After a good 30 minutes of quiet sobs and small conversation they woke up Juvia.

"Hey Juvia, wake up." They softly nudged her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at them. It took her moment to process, but soon a small, sad smile took over her face.

"Juvia is very happy to see you." She smiled, embracing the two in a hug. They grinned back at her, happy to see her as well. After a while, they broke the embrace.

"Juvia must look like a mess." She awkwardly laughed, looking down at her disheveled clothes.

"Well honey, you've been in a car crash and spent the past day at the hospital. I think you get a pass." Sherry laughed. "Seriously Juvia, you should head home. Take a shower, relax. We'll stay here. And everyone else will be here as soon as they can." She finished, hoping Juvia would take the offer. She really did look rough.

Juvia gave a longing look at Lyon. There really was no point in her staying any longer. Lyon wasn't waking up anytime soon.

"Juvia supposes you're right. She doesn't want to leave, though. Promise you'll call Juvia if anything happens, okay?" She asked, eyes pleading. Sherry and Chelia promised her, reassuring they'd let her know.

After quickly talking with the doctors, and making a few phone calls to find out where Lyon's car was; and where she could find her missing phone she was off.

She walked through the doors of the hospital into the outside world. Instantly the cold air hit her, but today was beautiful. Juvia was almost surprised. Despite everything that happened, the sun still rose. The birds still chirped. People went along as if nothing had happened. For Juvia, the world had come to a standstill, but for everyone else it was a normal day. She longed to be a part of the oblivious group of strangers walking around her. She wished her biggest concern today was being late to work, or getting a coffee.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She had cried enough over Lyon. Her body was out of tears to shed. She wasn't sure where to go from here. She decided to go collect her things from Lyon's car. Get her phone, call her friends and coworkers. Explain she wasn't dead.

She walked to the place where Lyon's car had been towed. It was a short walk thankfully. She explained her situation to the owner, and he retrieved her phone and other items found in the car. He explained how the car was basically damaged beyond repair and she just nodded. After filling out some forms, and using his phone to call a cab, she left.

She examined her cell phone, thankfully it wasn't completely wrecked. Naturally it was scrapped up and a little shattered. But other than that it was fine. The battery was at a mere 3%. She quickly shoved it into her pocket. After waiting in the cold for a couple minutes, the cab arrived. Fortunately, her wallet had been retrieved, and everything was intact.

"Where to ma'am?" The driver asked as she got in the car. She thought about it for a minute, where did she want to go? She wanted to go to Lyon's house. She gave him his address and off they went. The car ride was a silent one, she stared out the window, reflecting on everything. It still didn't seem real.

He dropped her off at Lyons apartment. She grabbed the key out from her purse and unlocked the door. Again she was surprised by how everything was still the same. It still smelled like him, it was still freezing. His stuff all where he left it. She half expected him to call out to her any minute.

She looked at a picture he had framed of them, it still felt like she was struggling for air. Like someone had poked holes in her lungs. She took a deep breath and looked away.

"Juvia can't think about that right now," She muttered to herself. She looked around the apartment for Lyon's phone charger. Juvia found it wrapped up in his sheets, she rolled her eyes. Remembering all the times she'd told him how that was dangerous and how he was gonna set himself on fire. She quickly put it on the charger and made a few phone calls.

"Hey, it's Juvia sorry she didn't make it to work." She started as the phone picked up.

"Juvia! There you are, I was worried about you. Why aren't you here? You missed so much!" Mira asked over the phone, going on and on.

"Oh, well Juvia was in a car accident. And she's been at the hospital all day. Juvia's very sorry she didn't mean-"

"YOU WERE IN A CAR ACCIDENT?!" Mira screamed, interrupting Juvia.

"Well, ye-"

"ARE YOU OKAY, OH MY GOSH! I'M COMING OVER IMMEDIATELY." She yelled frantically, interrupting Juvia once more.

"NO!" Juvia yelled. "No, no don't. Juvia's not even home." She explained before her friend could hang up or get a word out.

"Well, where are you?" She inquisitioned.

"Lyon's house. Look Juvia just wants some alone time to relax. She'll come by and explain tomorrow. Okay?" She swiftly explained, begging Mira would understand and let it go.

After what felt like forever, Juvia finally convinced Mira she was fine and didn't need her immediate support. Despite her friend's annoying insistence, it made Juvia smile her friends were worried about her and cared about her. They never failed to make her feel loved.

 ** _Okay, so finally new characters got introduced! And next chapter Gray is finally gonna make his introduction and I'm excited about it. I really wanted to make Lucy a character in this section, buuut she's gonna become an important character later on and I want to stick with that. So I have to resist using her, for now! Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for reading (:_**


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of the water hitting the ceramic floor of the shower put Juvia at ease. After hours of cleaning Lyon's house tirelessly, she was taking a much-needed break. She watched as the dirt and grime of the past two days washed down the drain. Dried blood and dirt mixed with Lyon's musty shampoos and body washes made its way down the hole in the floor. It was satisfying seeing the physical evidence of Sunday's events wash away like that. The only thing Juvia wished she could scrub away was the bruises and cuts that littered her body now. They served as cruel reminders of that day. A large yellow bruise ran down her neck to her hip where the seat belt had slammed into her. Her cheek was swollen where the airbag had released. Her knees black and blue due to her legs rising up and hitting the dashboard. And little cuts covered her body from the shattered glass.

Juvia stepped out the shower when the sudden pain of all her injuries hit her. As soon as Juvia left the hospital she'd put herself straight to work, cleaning all of Lyon's house. But how could Juvia rest at a time like this? If she stopped even for a moment her mind would linger to the boy unconscious in the hospital. And she couldn't handle seeing him like that for the second time today. So she drowned herself in-house work. Ignoring her own physical pain.

She weakly brushed through her tangled hair as her eyes threatened to close. She was physically exhausted from today. But her mind was wide awake. She was afraid to let her mind relax. Afraid that if she did she'd pull herself into a full blown panic attack. But Juvia couldn't deny her body any longer. She changed into spare clothes she kept at this house and crashed into Lyon's oh so familiar bed. Except it didn't feel right. Not without his body pressed up against hers.

She pulled the sheets up to her face and rested her head on his worn in pillow. She loved the way his bed smelled. They had a wintery smell mixed in with his boyish musk and various other colognes. She closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could to empty her mind and think about something, anything else than the absence of her lover. Soon she found herself pulled into a much-needed sleep.

It seemed like she'd only shut her eyes for a second when her eyes jolted open. The sudden movement of her body caused her to gasp as she quickly pushed herself up off the bed. Just as her consciousness returned a feeling started to manifest in her stomach, _panic_. Anxiety and a general feeling of dread flowed through her whole body out of nowhere. She searched the dresser next to the bed for her phone looking for a source of light

"Ahem." A voice called out unseen from the corner of the room causing Juvia to freeze in her tracks. She sat utterly frozen, not even blinking. Before she shakily turned her head to the sound of the noise. She was met with the outline of a tall _thing_ in the corner of the room.

Before Juvia could even think her instincts took over. Causing her to involuntarily let out a blood-curdling scream. She scrambled and untangled herself from the bed. Screams for help continued to leave her mouth as she tried to run out of the room.

The figure in the corner was unfazed by the young woman's cries and screams. All they had in response was an irritated sigh as they pushed themselves off the wall of the room and casually walked to the running woman.

"Could you stop screaming?" They asked, crossing their arms. Juvia didn't stop, though. In fact, her screams only intensified. "Fine." They stated defeated. If she wouldn't comply, he'd just have to make her. He pressed his middle finger and thumb together making a snap.

As soon as the sound of his fingers was heard by Juvia her throat fell silent. Her vocal cords completely gave out, leaving her mute. She instinctively reached for her neck. She pressed harder, waiting for the sound to return. But it didn't. Nevertheless, she continued her way towards to front door.

The figure who had now taken a seat on the nearby couch watched as she scrambled for the door. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'd really appreciate it if you stopped running and would just listen." They explained as they sat further into the chair. But they soon realized Juvia wasn't going to give up without a fight. He let out another defeated sigh and snapped his fingers once again.

It had an even stronger effect on Juvia as this time she dropped to the floor beneath her completely. Paralysis went through her body making her helpless. It was like every nerve in her body had been cut, leaving her with no feeling.

The figure pushed themselves off the couch as they made their way towards the woman. His face and body were suddenly made visible to Juvia as he walked past a window where the moonlight was peaking in. His dark hair and pale skin reflected the low light. He looked down at her with even darker eyes. Juvia didn't recognize him, she'd never seen him before in her life. He suddenly crouched down to her level to make eye contact with her.

"Please don't scream." He asked in monotone. His fingers snapped again and Juvia suddenly felt the floor beneath her once more. And it finally felt like her body was her's again. She opened her mouth to let out another call for help when he pressed his hand to her mouth with force. "I said please." He rolled his eyes at her lack of listening.

Juvia pushed his large hand away from her mouth and pushed away from him on her palms. She gave him a look that could kill as she brought her knees to her chest.

"Who are you?" She asked as she furrowed her brows.

"That's not important." He explained with a blank face.

"Tell Juvia!" She demanded, voice stern. All he did was blink in response. Juvia rolled her eyes at his lack of response. "How'd you do that to her? What did you do?" She asked another question, voice still hard.

"I have an offer for you." He stated as he stood up from his squat, completely ignoring Juvia's questions.

"She doesn't want anything from you. Other than for you to leave."

"Oh, I think you do." He insisted looking down at her.

"She really doesn't." She insisted right back. "Now tell her how you did all that stuff to her!" Juvia demanded.

"Suit yourself, I was just going to help your boyfriend." He suddenly made his way to the door. Juvia's face dropped it's harsh expression with the mention of Lyon.

"W-Wait!" Juvia yelled, stopping the man in his tracks. She instantly shot up from the floor. "What can you do?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

He turned around and faced her "For a small fee, I can make him all better." If Juvia wasn't suspicious before she sure was now.

"Who are you? How do you even know what happened, how can she even trust you?!" She had a million and one questions.

"I heard your wish, that's all."

"Wish?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Today, you said you'd do anything for him. Sell your soul even. Was I wrong?"

"No!" Juvia yelled out, taking a step towards him. "Juvia would do anything for Lyon." Honestly, Juvia's mind was clouded with despair for Lyon. She wasn't thinking clearly, and this man knew that.

"Then I can make that happen."

"And you're some type of wish granter?" Her voice was laced with skepticism. "Juvia doesn't understand."

"If that's you wanna call it. Look I'm not here to give you my life story or play a game of 20 questions with you about myself. I have what you need and you have what I need."

"And what is it what you want from Juvia?"

"Your soul."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Juvia stared at the man with a blank expression. "What?" Juvia asked plainly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Do I really need to repeat myself here."

"Juvia just, um, she doesn't understand."

"It's a simple back and forth trade," He explained as if it _really_ was simple. "You give me your soul, and I do you a favor."

Juvia snorted at the man and looked at him like he was insane. "That's the most ridiculous-"'

"Fine if you don't want the offer then." He started, cutting juvia off.

"Okay, tell Juvia about it." The man was a little shocked at her request, he really thought she'd reject it.

"Finally, okay well, you make an agreement with me that when you die I own your soul. And in return, I'll heal your boyfriend. Pretty simple."

The cautious look returned on Juvia's face again. "What happens when she dies?"

"You belong to me, so to say. I'm giving you your boyfriend's life, for your soul."

Juvia contemplated the idea. Tossing the thought back and forth in her mind.

"And you want it because...?"

"Don't ask questions." He stated blankly and firmly. Juvia just rolled her eyes.

"And Lyon will be safe?" She asked, making sure.

"Yep, safe as houses."

"Do you promise Lyon will live a long healthy life? You'll fully cure him."

"Yes, look I have no interest in Lyon's life. It's barely any trouble for me to heal him. It's just the snap of a finger, okay?"

"Alright, last question. What will Juvia have to do for you if she says yes."

"Nothing too ridiculous." He nonchalantly replied.

Juvia scrunched her eyebrows weighing her options, her soul for Lyon's life. She'd do anything for Lyon, anything. And if this would save him, she'd be more than happy to do it.

"Yes."

"Okay." Suddenly he opened the palm of his hand, and it looked like a large cut had formed on it. Blood poured from it, but it was dark red almost black. In fact, she was certain it was. Suddenly, a strong sting overcame her own hand and she inhaled sharply.

"Let's shake on it." He reached out his hand. Juvia was almost sure she saw a hint of solemness on his face as he put out his palm to her.

Juvia hesitantly and shakily reached out her own bloody hand to his. He firmly grasped it and his blood mixed with hers. As soon as her hand met with his it was like touching pure ice. His blood felt like liquid nitrogen.

Suddenly he let her hand go. Juvia quickly cupped her hand to herself, trying to stop the bleeding. Then he started towards the door once more.

"Wait!" Juvia called out, again.

He rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "What?"

"What's your name?" She asked before he could leave.

"Gray." He stated flatly, then attempted to make his way out, again.

"What the hell are you? How'd you do all that stuff?" She asked, begging she'd get answer this go round and stopping him from leaving, again.

"A demon." And with that, he took his leave. Leaving Juvia alone once more. She blinked in silence, trying to process the recent events. She really didn't know how to feel, or what to believe.

She felt like she had just danced with the devil. And she kind of had.

 _ **Wow, so I hit 1000 reads and I CAN'T believe it! I really didn't think my story would reach this at all. I really hope you guys are liking it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Juvia woke up and rubbed her eyes. She sleepily felt around the bed for her phone. As soon as she turned it on, her screen was bombarded with messages. Tons of messages from Chelia and Sherry. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the brightness

 _Get down here quick!_

 _Lyon woke up!_

 _Juvia c'mon! Wake up!_

Juvia blinked down at her screen. And oddly felt sick. Last night's events exploded through her mind. The reality of it all hit her. The strange occurrences, the contract, _Gray._ She felt like she should be jumping up and down with happiness. But she was filled with sickening worry. It didn't feel real. It didn't feel right. Too good to be true, was all she could think.

Nevertheless, she needed to see Lyon. Make sure he was all right. She threw on her leggings from yesterday and one of Lyon's sweaters and practically ran out of the house. She anxiously waited for the cab to arrive. Her body was shaking with uneasiness.

The cab arrived and she got in. She watched as the scenery passed her, and she couldn't help but feel like she was losing her grip on reality. Was Lyon really okay? The pit of anxiety made itself a home in her chest and wasn't leaving. She couldn't believe this was real life. Juvia had honestly hoped last night was a sick nightmare. Something her psyche made up to cope with the trauma. All she could do was see for herself.

The car ride seemed endless, but she got there eventually. She quickly escaped the car and ran into the hospital. She didn't even bother with the elevator. She ran up the long flight of stairs, just to get to him fast enough. She finally got to his floor. She panted and tried to catch her breath. She fast walked down that long hallway and approached his room.

Before she walked inside, she prepared herself for disappointment. To be met with the same thing as yesterday. Lyon bedridden, and glossy eyes surrounding him. She closed her eyes and tried to build up the courage to walk in that room. She took a few uneasy steps into the room.

Juvia opened her scrunched eyes and was met with Lyon. He was sitting there talking with the others. Her presence went unnoticed for a moment. She watched in awe as her boyfriend talked to his friends and smiled. The sight was enough to make tears run down her cheeks. He was smiling, _smiling._ Juvia had been so afraid of never seeing his face light up like this ever again. But with her overwhelming happiness a certain, wrongness filled her stomach. Like this wasn't right. Like something bad was right around the corner. But her train of thought vanished when Lyon's eyes met hers. His face lit up even more than before when he recognized her.

"Lyon." She called out breathlessly. She ran over to him practically jumping in bed.

"Woah, woah watch it I'm still sore." He said hoarsely while letting out a laugh. Juvia ignored his plea for her to let up. She had to feel him, make sure he was real. That this whole thing wasn't just a facade. Relief flowed through her when she felt his warmth engulf her. Her disquietude seemed to vanish in his embrace.

She snuggled herself into his chest, and a series of 'aws' were let out throughout the room.

She felt his hand on her back, and could hear his heart beat and his voice. She almost broke down at these simple things. She was overjoyed to feel him again. She finally let up a little to look at him. Lyon was okay, he was here. All of her worries melted and she was almost certain things would be okay. As long as she had him.

"I missed you." He whispered into her ear.

"Juvia missed you too." She answered back, and he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

After a few more minutes of hugging and catching up, Juvia finally pried herself off Lyon. She caught up with everyone and had a little celebration for Lyon's remarkable recovery.

"Hey what happened to your hand?" Sherry asked as Juvia went in for a hug.

"Oh, it's just aftermath of the crash." She brushed off, trying not to dwell. The cut was a reminder of Juvia's recent daring actions. She'd traded her soul for Lyon's livelihood. She didn't regret it. How could she? But, she couldn't help but worry and be concerned about the undeniable consequences that were to come with them. And they'd always follow her, even in death. It weighed on her heavily, and she was afraid it always would.

For the rest of the day, Juvia pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She wanted to celebrate Lyon's seemingly hopeful recovery. And she let her anxieties fade away.

 **So, I rewrote this 4 whole times. The first time I was dissatisfied, and second time even more unhappy. Then I was super happy with the third, and then I DELETED IT on accident. Ugh! Really wish I still had that copy, but anywho. Hope everyone's having a good day!**


	10. Chapter 10

Juvia spent the rest of the morning and the afternoon right at Lyon's side. Some of her friends even stopped by to see how everyone was doing. It was nice to see everyone reunite and catch up again. It had been so long since everyone had seen one another. Juvia was beaming with happiness. Lyon was okay and she was surrounded by her friends, by her family. And for the first time in days, Juvia felt relief. The world had been spinning for the last couple days and it was finally stopping. She could finally breathe.

Soon it rounded up on 8, and everyone was starting to make their leave. The hospital room once filled with the rambunctious bunch soon quieted down. Only faint beeps of machines to fill the silence of the room.

"Juvia will stay here with you, Lyon." Juvia insisted, turning to Lyon as the last people left the room.

"No, Juvia you really don't have to. I'll be fine, plus I'm sure you'd you rather be home." Lyon counteracted, trying to convince Juvia to go leave. He felt bad about making her stay in the hospital. He could tell Juvia hated it here. And he wasn't wrong. The white walls and the overwhelming smell of disinfectant made her nervous and uneasy.

She immediately made a sour face at his argument. "She would rather be with you."

Lyon lovingly rolled his eyes at her and smiled. "C'mon Juvia, I'll feel bad if I make you stay here. Please go home." He pleaded, making 'puppy dog eyes' at her.

Juvia attempted to keep her serious composure, but couldn't keep it together and ended up giving him a smile and a few giggles. She always gave into Lyon's infamous 'puppy dog face'. He pulled her in by the waist and nudged his face in her torso. He breathed in her familiar smell. Just like Juvia had missed him, he had missed her too. She smelled like lavender and vanilla and Lyon had never been so happy to smell her. As weird as that was.

"Alright, if you insist. Juvia will go home. But you better believe she'll be back tomorrow." Juvia smiled down at her adorable boyfriend. She wanted to stay with Lyon, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't absolutely hate the hospital. It was a reminder Lyon wasn't out of the woods yet and she couldn't be fully at peace till he was at home. She still wasn't comfortable with her little contract with Gray, and wouldn't be until it truly was set in stone.

"That's my girl." Lyon pulled her head down to his and gave Juvia a small kiss on the cheek. Lyon's sweet smile turned guilty fast when he remembered the reason they were both here. Right before Juvia left the room, he called her back. "You know, I'm so sorry I was rude to you that morning. You know I love you Juvia. And this has made me realize how much I need you. And I don't want you to ever leave."

The heartfelt apology caused Juvia's eyes to tear up. "Of course, Juvia forgives you. She's so happy you're okay. And she loves you." A warm and happy blush illuminated her face. She ran back to his bedside to give him a much-needed kiss. It felt so good to feel his lips pressed against hers like this. She pressed her forehead against his and looked into his dark orbs. He had purple bags under his eyes, but they still shone as brightly as ever. With her thumb, she traced a scratch on his cheek and he rested his head in her soft hand.

After a few more minutes of goodbyes, and promises to come back Juvia finally left. She walked out of the hospital and swore it felt a little warmer today. Everything was just better. Seeing Lyon made Juvia forget last night. And she felt a lot better. Lyon's smile always washed away Juvia's anxieties. A smile ghosted on her lips as she walked away from the building.

As she left the hospital she felt a little less suffocated. That building put her on edge ever since they both arrived. She started crossing the street, which was weirdly empty. Juvia was sure it was only 8 o'clock. Where was everyone? She made a quick observation around her to see if it really was just her. Suddenly a silhouette of a man under a street lamp caught Juvia's observing eye. She focused on it for a moment.

"Gray…?" Juvia whispered to herself, her eyes fixated on the strange shadow. She was mesmerized, almost frozen as she tried to make out if that really was him.

Suddenly, Juvia heard car horns come from her left side and the screeching of tires. Like a deer in the headlights, literally, Juvia froze as the truck came into full view. Before Juvia could even react it came right at her.

Juvia's instincts finally kicked in and just in time she ran out of the road. Her body struck the pavement sending searing pain to wave through her. Her old injuries only becoming more irritated. The truck suddenly came to a screeching halt. Juvia leaned over, attempting to catch her breath pressing for air to enter her lungs. Her heart thumped out of her chest, just the way it did after the car crash the other day.

Then in the corner of her eye, Juvia saw someone approaching her but her eyes still focused on the ground below. She assumed it was a citizen who'd seen what just happened, coming to check on her.

"Hey." The man called out to her. Juvia's eyes suddenly bulged as she recognized the voice.

"G-Gray?" She questioned looking up, and to her surprise it really was him. "What are you doing here?" Her voice cracking a little, unable to hide her nervousness at his sudden presence. The familiar ominous aura seemed to radiate from him and seep into her. He made Juvia uneasy. Why was he here? Especially now, of all times.

Gray just let out a humorless laugh and nodded his head, signaling behind her. Juvia followed the direction he pointed to. She saw the truck from before parked and multiple people flooding out of the hospital making a circle around it.

"Is she dead?" Juvia heard a standbyer question. Shortly after, many others began to ask similar questions. What she assumed were nurses from the hospital started yelling and running back inside.

Was someone hurt? Was someone behind Juvia? She asked herself, her mind suddenly racing a million miles a minute. She slowly left Gray and made her way to the hoard of people. She pushed her way through to see what all the fuss was about. After a moment, he slowly made his way behind her, curious as to what they'd find as well.

Right in front of her laid a young girl with blue curly hair. She was sprawled out in front of the truck and wasn't moving. A growing pool of blood laid beneath her, and her body was twisted in grotesque, inhuman ways. Juvia's ragged breath completely stopped.

Gray snaked his way up behind her, as she stood frozen at the sight "If you're wondering, that's definitely you." He whispered. His icy breath crept into her ear and down her spine and made its way into her veins, causing her whole body to convulse with shivers.

"Wh..What?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Wh..what?" Was all Juvia could sputter out.

Gray rolled his eyes and looked her like she was an idiot. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" How could she not comprehend it?

"Gray, what's happening? What is this?" She questioned, her voice strained in distress. Her chest started moving up and down rapidly, as her panic attack set it. Sheer terror ran through her body causing her throat to shrink.

"You're _dead._ " He stated bluntly. "Gone, passed on, no longer, _dead_. How can I be clearer?"

Juvia's face tensed up even more. She looked back at the scene again. And sure enough, it was still there. There 'she' lied, on the middle of the asphalt, dead. Her blood pooled under her body, and the ground was staining crimson. Her body was twisted and contorted. The sight was too much to look at. Juvia felt sick, vomit started to rise up her throat as she stared at the distorted corpse. She wanted to walk away from the scene, get it out of her head. Just for a moment. But she couldn't. Instead, she walked straight to her own corpse as if her feet were moving by themselves. She pushed through the crowd, but no one seemed to be affected by her movements.

Juvia came to a standstill as she towered over her lifeless body. Immediately tears burst from her eyes as she stared at her own lifeless and limp body on the street. Out in the open for the world to see. Her sobs racked through her body, causing Juvia to fall to her knees. She reached out for her own body but felt nothing there. It was like she was touching air. For some reason, this just intensified her cries. She desperately grabbed where her body should be, but felt absolutely nothing.

"You can't touch your own body, it's not allowed." Gray called out to her from behind.

"Please, put Juvia back!" She cried and begged, looking back towards Gray. She started to hyperventilate. Her lungs desperately searched for air, as she started choking on her own tears. Her vision started to blur and she wasn't sure if it was from her blinding tears or utter shock.

"I'm sorry I can't, it's out of my hands." Gray answered honestly. He really couldn't do anything for her. Gray could manipulate a lot. Their fates? Sure. But human's lives? No. Once someone was gone there was nothing he could do.

Juvia looked up at him in dismay. "Please… please, Gray. I have to go back! You don't understand!" She yelled at him, tears still streaming. She felt like her world was imploding on her. Her fingers dug into the concrete below her, drawing blood even, as she tried to get a grip on reality.

"Look, I told you I can't." He said sternly, giving her a hard look.

Juvia got up from the ground and left the twisted corpse. And walked back to Gray through the sea of people. All their faces littered with concern and horror. All entirely oblivious to what was happening between Gray and Juvia.

"You did this. This is _your_ fault. Juvia doesn't know what you did, but she knows you made this happen. You took her life and she demands it back." Juvia's tone had completely changed as she looked up at Gray with resentment and anger. Her eyes still brimmed with tears, but her voice was serious and stern. She knew Gray had been the cause of this. How couldn't he be? Every anxiety and worry from yesterday and earlier today had come true. Too good to be true, she knew it. This whole day had been a false sense of hope for her. It was ripped from her, as quickly as it came.

Gray's face turned from austere to angry. And secretly it made Juvia quiver a little, but she stood her ground regardless.

"It doesn't matter Juvia. Your soul belongs to me now. You belong to me now. That was the deal, and now we're leaving." Gray spat, as he talked down to her. He had lost his patience with this human and frankly, felt she needed to learn her new place.

Juvia looked away with glossy eyes. She couldn't fight Gray on this. What could she do? He wouldn't listen to her. And he had given her what she wanted. She couldn't deny he granted her wish. For Lyon to get better, and he had. Just as Gray promised.

Juvia continued to give him a harsh look when she realized there was no point anymore. Being mad at Gray wouldn't bring her back. She let out a long sigh and dropped the face.

"Thank you." Juvia whispered out defeatedly, looking down and making a small bow to Gray.

Gray's eyes immediately widened and his rigid face faded and was replaced by surprise.

"You gave Juvia what she wanted most, and she's thankful, Gray-Sama." She gave him a sad smile, and more tears fell from her face. No matter how much Juvia appreciated Lyon's health, she couldn't help but mourn herself.

Gray's face suddenly reddened, and he awkwardly scratched his neck. He never expected someone would thank him for having their soul stolen like this.

"Well.." He started, changing the subject. "Time to leave." He turned on his heel and made his way away from the scene as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Wait!" Juvia started, stopping him and grabbing his arm. "C-can Juvia see Lyon one last time?" She pleaded, looking at him with big, hopeful eyes.

"Well... I guess." Gray hesitantly answered. His laid-back facade crumbled just for a second before he built it back up again. He could do her this favor, after all, she deserved it. As much as Gray wanted to reject and not face Lyon, he owed her.

With Gray's answer Juvia seemed to calm down a little. As if she was a little more at peace. And she was. Part of Juvia's breakdown had been the utter fear when she realized she wouldn't ever see Lyon again. But Gray had granted her this final wish. And for that she was grateful.

"Well, let's go then!" Juvia smiled as she took Gray's hand and walked back to the hospital. Her eyes purposefully averted the scene in front of them. She couldn't stand to face herself again. She tried as hard as she could to pretend like she didn't see it. Like she didn't hear the yells, the sirens, the sound of people running towards the scene.

But Gray stared. He stared the whole time. The blood and the crowd had Gray's entire focus. As the young girl pulled Gray as hard as she could towards the hospital his eyes were locked. He could see from the corner of his vision how hard Juvia was trying to look away and ignore it. But he couldn't. And as he passed, Gray felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Once again Gray left destruction in his wake.

 **Hey, everyone! So here's chapter 11. You finally see what happened after Juvia finds herself faced with her own death. And it is nothing short of dra-ma-tic. You're finally getting a super tiny insight on Gray's true character. How exciting ah! But in other news, I made the HORRIBLE mistake of indulging in GraTsu fanfic! Now don't worry I'm not gonna turn this into a gay, yaoi love fest between Gray and Natsu (but I assure you the temptation is there) Believe it or not, Gratsu is actually my OTP. Even if it's super crack *cries*. But while I love it, I really can't write it. So sad honestly. But if you're looking for a good Gratsu fic to immerse yourself in with me. I HIGHLY recommend the author Rhov. I love her writing so much! Especially her Gratsu stories. I read 'Fight Me, Bite Me' by her and while it's on the** ** _very_** **kinky side of things. Their relationship development is beyond amazing. I'm currently reading 'Life After Near Death' by her as well. So if you want to fall into the rabbit hole that is Gratsu, I encourage you to read these with me haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I finally hit 2000 reads and I'm so so happy about that. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Juvia stood at the doors of the hospital, not sure what to do. People were rushing in and out, attending to the scene just outside. Despite her best efforts, Juvia couldn't ignore the commotion behind her. And everyone's lack of acknowledgment for her pained her heart even more.

"Well, are we gonna go in?" Gray questioned, looking down at her. Juvia kneaded her bottom lip with her teeth. She wasn't sure she had the courage to go inside.

"Juvia doesn't know what to do when she gets there…" She nervously admitted. Gray, feeling annoyed, and sympathetic for the poor girl rolled his eyes.

"Just… just tell him goodbye. Tell him what you would if he could hear you. Y'know? If you love him, then tell him that. I guess.." Juvia's eyes widened at the serious response from her partner. She didn't expect Gray to take her seriously. But he did, and maybe because he knew the pain of telling someone he loved goodbye.

"Juvia guesses you're right. She needs to say goodbye." Gray nodded his head in response and started into the hospital. Juvia meekly followed behind him. She was still anxious to see Lyon. Possibly for the last time ever.

They silently made their way up to Lyon's room in the elevator. Every moment in there was unadulterated hell for the both of them. Juvia silently and anxiously waited for her one sided goodbye to her boyfriend. While Gray on the other hand just wanted to go home, not wanting to witness the goodbye. Soon enough the elevator doors opened.

Gray stepped out and made his way to what he assumed was Lyon's room. He was waiting to hear Juvia's footsteps behind him, but when he didn't he rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Juvia c'mon. I don't got all day here." He grabbed the young girls wrist pulling her out of the elevator. "This was your idea." Gray practically dragged her to the destination. He needed to get this over as soon as possible.

"It's this room," Juvia stated, breaking the silence as they came up to the correct door.

They stepped into the darkened hospital room. Juvia hesitantly walked over to Lyon while Gray leaned up against the back corner of the room. He refused to give the couple a second glance as he turned his attention to the nearby window.

Juvia reached out a shaky hand to Lyon's sleeping body. She took his hand in her's and to her surprise, she could feel him. His warmth spread from her fingertips to the rest of her hand. She felt his calloused fingers intertwine with her's, just like they had so many times before. Juvia swore his hand was made for her's. They just felt so right together.

"She can feel him." Juvia whispered to herself, feeling relieved. A smile curling up on her lips.

"Spirits can feel the living, but they can't feel you." Gray called out from the back of the room, interrupting the moment. Juvia twitched at the words, not wanting to think about it.

Juvia held Lyon's hand a little tighter and hugged him. "Juvia loves you so much. And she did this for you." Juvia spoke to Lyon's sleeping and unaware body. Tears helplessly fell from her eyes and dampened her clothes. "She's so sorry for leaving you, but she wants you to live. She needs you to live. _I love you."_ Juvia silently spoke her confession and left soft kisses over his face. His forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, his mouth. Lyon's winter mint taste enveloped her mouth as his chapped lips melted into hers. She reveled in their kiss. Suddenly Juvia and Lyon's first kiss came flooding into her mind. She remembered the awkward clashing of their lips and teeth. But they laughed it off and tried again. The memory faded and Juvia smiled. Was this really their last kiss? She brushed back Lyon's silver hair. Her hand lingered a moment longer before she dropped it.

Her throat was sore, and her eyes felt droopy. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep next Lyon once more, but she knew she couldn't. She wished and prayed somehow, someway he could hear her final goodbye. She longed for a response back, but silence only followed.

Juvia turned back to a distracted looking Gray. His eyes were focused on the nearby window, a conflicted look washed over his face. She quickly wiped her tear stained face and made a quiet cough, signaling she was ready to leave. Gray pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the door. Juvia let her eyes fall onto Lyon once more. She gave a silent prayer that he'd be okay. And that it would all be okay.

Tears continued to brim her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She reminded herself why this had to be done. Why she'd done it. She said she would die for Lyon, and she meant it. She didn't regret it for a second. But a feeling of emptiness enveloped her and she felt alone. Besides Lyon, Juvia had so many people to tell goodbye to. She had Erza, Sherry, Wendy, Gajeel, Mira, Chelia, and many others. The hole in her chest grew as she realized all she was leaving behind. She wasn't only missing Lyon's life, but everyone else's as well.

She longed to see her friends grow up. She longed to spend time with them. She longed to hear their laughs, see their smiles. Juvia had hoped for friends like them her entire life. And now they were ripped away from her.

All Juvia could do was hold her head high and remember the reason she had to. This would keep her going, and keep her strong. She sacrificed herself for Lyon's livelihood and that was something she could never have second thoughts about. And even if she did, it was too late for take-backs. Her friends would live on without her. But at least they'd have each other. Juvia would have no one. And that's what hurt the most. She'd take this burden, and take it alone.

They left the hospital and stepped into the dark night. Juvia obediently followed Gray. She kept her head to the ground, staring at the asphalt as she mindlessly followed. She noticed they'd already put a sheet over her lifeless body after accepting Juvia could not be saved. She wanted to scream at them, tell them she was alive. She was right here! But they'd never hear her. Her screams would be futile.

She had no clue where she was going, and she had no intention of asking. She was afraid, and more importantly, didn't care. She was still too caught up in her own thoughts to ask.

After walking for awhile down the main road Gray led her into the woods that cut away from the city. Any other day Juvia would have run for the hills, away from such an ambiguous and threatening looking place. But she had to comply, whatever Gray said would go. That was Juvia's new law.

After a few more minutes of walking, Gray stopped her. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking at her for the first time the whole walk. Juvia silently nodded her head at him in response.

"Alright, let's begin."

 _ **Surprise! Another super depressing chapter from me ha. But hey what can I say, this is some real sad stuff. But don't worry, the most recent chapters I've written are kinda funny and cute. So don't get too sad. Gosh, my own sad writing makes me super upset, oops! But on a lighter note. I hit 2500 READS! Okay, maybe that's not a lot to y'all, but to me, I'm screaming. I LOVE when I get favorited, followed, and especially comments. Whenever I get notified of a comment I seriously stop everything I'm doing to read it! I love when you guys tell me what you think. It inspires me and makes me smile! Anyways, hope you're all having a super lovely day. Today I actually had the best day I've had in a LONG time like omg. So I hope you're all as happy as I am. I want to write two chapters by next week and have another posted by then too. Hope you liked this, thanks for reading.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Juvia waited as she prepared for Gray's signal. He had made a small circle in the dirt in a clearing deep in the woods. She watched intently as he made strange markings on the ground. The symbols were foreign to her, she'd never seen such strange characters. But they were kind of beautiful, whatever they were. Her brows knitted together, wondering what he was doing. After a second, Gray stepped away from the bizarre circle and examined it.

"Alright, good enough. Okay, come in the middle Juvia." For a moment, she stood there hesitating. She was genuinely afraid of what would happen if she did. But after a very irritated looking Gray kept signaling for her to get in. She, very reluctantly, stepped inside. And surprisingly nothing happened.

"Alright now, we have to exchange blood again. You can't cross worlds without demon blood either on or in you." The words made Juvia's face cringe. The last thing she wanted to was to receive another injury. Bruises and cuts littered her body from the car crash. And would no doubt leave a few scars. But it wasn't like she could protest, Juvia was completely ignorant to the ways of the demon world. And she just had to trust Gray, to be honest with her. But she wasn't sure if she was asking too much in just that.

She sighed as she reluctantly put her tattered palm up to him. He snapped his fingers like he did last night and the cut completely reopened. Still shocked by the strange magic she gasped a little. Juvia bit her lips as the sharp sting overcame her hand, and the blood pooled in the cup of her palm. Gray then brought up his own hand which looked completely smooth and healed. It caused a little eyebrow raising from Juvia, but she quickly forgot about it. Juvia wondered how many times he'd done this. How scarred would his hand would be if it didn't heal? How many scars had Gray left in his path?

He put his bloodied palm to hers, causing that liquid ice to run through Juvia's veins again. It made her shiver and grit her teeth. She'd never get used to that feeling. She waited patiently for their blood to mix and fuse.

Gray had kept her in the dark about the whole thing. Leaving Juvia very confused. She could really only wonder what was happening. Millions of questions swarmed through her mind. She had so much to ask Gray, but something in her kept her silent. Maybe it was fear, or maybe it was a lack of care. She wasn't sure

After a good minute of awkward bloody, hand touching Juvia got an overwhelming itch on her left thigh. With her free hand she reached down to touch it, but before she could even bring her hand all the way down Gray stopped her.

"Don't touch it." He said, stopping her in her tracks. Juvia looked up at him with eyebrows raised.

"What is it?" She questioned, looking down at her leg. Admittedly a little afraid of what was happening under the confinements of the leggings.

"Our mark." He stated. Juvia was a little taken aback,as she started blinking at him.

"Our what?" She asked, growing more and more curious.

"Mark. It connects me and you. Every contractor and contractee have one," Gray explained as he took his hand away from hers. "I have one too."

"Oh, what does it look like?" She questioned as she retracted her own hand.

"See for yourself, it should be there now." He crouched back down to his circle and Juvia decided to see for herself what this mark exactly was. She walked whiles away from Gray so she could have a little privacy while she looked. Juvia was a modest girl, always had been. Even after her friends relentlessly teased her for it.

After she was sure Gray couldn't see and wasn't paying attention she pulled down her leggings to look what had made the peculiar, itching feeling. There was a strange emblem on her thigh now. It was light blue, and a symbol she'd never seen before. She kind of liked it. It weirdly felt right on Juvia. Like she was meant to have it. She wondered what Gray's was and where it was.

"Hey, what's the symbol supposed to be?" She questioned as she walked back to him.

"A fairy." The response stunned her and Juvia couldn't help but snicker. She attempted to hide her obvious laughs, but it was too late.

"What?" He questioned defensively, looking up at her.

"Nothing, Juvia just would have never thought Gray-Sama would like fairies." She teased, a faint smile at the edge of her lips.

"Hey, it wasn't my choice. It was just given to me. Trust me, if I had any say in it, it'd be different. I'd make it something cool." He argued, trying to save his ego.

"If you say so." She continued to tease him while the sour look grew on Gray's face.

"Just come here won't you." He once again signaled her to the circle. Juvia's giggles faded quickly as she made her way to the circle. She couldn't ignore the feeling of dread that seemed to swallow her whole.

Gray quickly met her in the circle as well. She looked up at him with wide eyes, looking and hoping for some consolation from him. But he had none to give.

He took her hand in his and closed his eyes. Juvia took one more look around the forest, and up at the stars. She studied the inconsistent constellations overhead and wondered if she'd ever see them again. She took in the musky smell of the forest and let it overwhelm her senses. She wanted, no needed more time on Earthland. But she already knew the likelihood of ever returning.

She mimicked Gray's closed eyes and listened to his soft, incoherent whispers. He quietly chanted some undecipherable words. Juvia couldn't tell what language it was, but it beautifully flowed and strung together nicely.

Suddenly, the winds around her started to pick up causing everything around Juvia to violently sway. She grabbed Gray's hand a little tighter and scrunched her eyes even harder.

She felt a small tingly sensation in her fingertips, that grew to her hand, then arm, and soon her whole body felt like it was asleep. She felt herself move from one world to the next. Juvia found herself clinging to Gray, trying to feel something to keep her grounded. She buried her face into Gray's chest as the world she knew faded around her and became a memory. And just like that, Juvia ceased to exist.

 _ **Not gonna lie, I was proofreading this one last time and I gotta say I don't like it. I'm starting to really improve with my writing I think and these last chapters I wrote, that yall haven't seen, are really good to me. So I'm not 100% happy with this, but it's fine I suppose. I hope you guys liked it! So close to 3000 reads, ah! Thanks.**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Ahem…" Gray cleared his throat, causing Juvia to open her eyes. She realized she had literally pried herself on the man. She quickly and very awkwardly, let go of him. Gray's face was a bright shade of red, as he looked to the side. Embarrassment flushed his cheeks.

Juvia quickly became confused, Gray didn't come off as a shy person. So why was he suddenly so uncomfortable? Did her hug really turn him that red faced?

He brought his hand up to his neck, rubbing it nervously. "I forgot to tell you something. Human clothes don't come through the gate.." Gray barely choked out the words, giving a dry and awkward laugh.

After a moment of processing, Juvia let out a bloodcurdling scream, as her face flushed an even darker red than Gray's.

"WHY DIDN'T GRAY-SAMA TELL JUVIA?!" She screamed, as she desperately tried to cover herself.

"Sorry…" Gray apologized meekly. He took off his jacket and handed it to the embarrassed girl. She quickly snatched it from his hands and zipped it up. An awkward silence wavered between the two before a voice suddenly interrupted it.

"Be quiet Natsu!" A high-pitched voice whispered out a little too loudly. This caught both Juvia and Gray off guard as they whipped their heads to the sound.

Gray let out an annoyed sigh with familiar irritation while Juvia let out a small yelp of surprise.

"I know you're here, idiot. So just come on out." Gray called out to the unseen voice as he crossed his arms.

"Dammit!" A much deeper voice than before called out. Suddenly, a puff of pink hair came out from behind a door frame.

"I was hoping to scare you!" The boy grumbled as he fully revealed himself. Juvia found herself gravitating towards Gray. Unsure what to think of this new person. The man's eyes were so focused on Gray that when he noticed Juvia, his jaw dropped.

"Who's this?!" He over excitedly asked. A smile grew as he approached Juvia. Gray slowly stepped away from her, leaving her fully out in the open to the stranger.

"She's a new contractor. Her name is Juvia." Gray explained.

"Nice to meet you!" The man held out a rough hand to Juvia. Still feeling hesitant, Juvia reluctantly met his hand and shook it.

"Juvia's pleased to meet you too." Despite Juvia's cautiousness to the new person, his friendliness radiated off him. And it put her a little more at ease. Just as Juvia's guard started to fall, she found herself staring at a flying cat.

"Hey, gu-" The blue exceed stopped dead in his tracks as he made eye contact with the blue haired girl.

Once again Juvia let out another blood-curdling scream. Gray rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He really had a lot to teach her.

"It spoke?! The cat spoke! And it flies?" Juvia practically jumped behind Gray. "Where has Juvia gotten herself to?" She whined, hiding behind Gray.

Natsu and Happy cocked their heads, confused at her reaction.

"What it's just Happy," Natsu stated nonchalantly.

"Aye!" The small cat replied.

Gray let out another irritated sigh. "Look flame-brain, she just got here. Like literally just arrived. Can you not start freaking her out?"

"I ain't freaking her out!" Natsu insisted. "I just wanted to say hi." He grumbled.

"You are!" Gray countered, taking a step towards him.

"Am not!" Natsu screamed back.

"Are too, you dumbass!"

"Bastard!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Stripper!"

The two hurled insults at each other to no end. Over and over. Juvia followed the boys as they spoke with her eyes. Back and forth.

"Guys!" Happy called out but was muted out over the extremely obnoxious yelling.

The boys argument only escalated into physical violence. They started throwing punches left and right. Slamming each other into the ground and floor. Causing Gray's things to go flying.

Juvia and Happy silently watched as the boys were at each other's throat. And soon the clothes were off, leaving Gray fully exposed. And the insult "stripper" finally made sense. Juvia screeched a little and quickly turned around, her cheeks flushing once more.

"Sorry, you had to witness this." Happy apologized sincerely flying over to her.

"I-It's fine." She choked out, as she looked up at the cat in flight. Her eyes widened and she bit her tongue trying to keep in her millions of questions and utter confusion "Do they fight often?" She asked, trying to take her mind off the fact the cat was flying!

"Yeah, Natsu and Gray get into it a lot. But they really don't hate each other" The cat answered, as he gave Juvia a large smile.

"So… is this Gray-Sama's house?" Juvia asked as her eyes skimmed around the room. She'd arrived in what she had figured was the living room. The house was a little messy, enough to look lived in. But still bleak. She didn't know what expect in a demon's home, but this surely wasn't it. His home looked human, no dungeon torture themed decor. Just a regular house.

"Oh yeah, me and Natsu live a little whiles away." Happy explained.

The two continued to converse as Juvia asked Happy about Natsu's and Gray's lives. Suddenly they were interrupted by a large thump from behind.

They both turned around to find two passed out, boys. Juvia was a little relieved to see the fighting had stopped. Both boys breathed heavily, obviously exhausted.

"They always tire each other out," Happy laughed. "Well, I better take Natsu home." Happy flew over to his companion, picking him up. "Nice meeting you Juvia. Gray's never had a human before!" And with that, the small feline took his leave.

Just as they faded into the distance Natsu yelled out, "This ain't over ice princess." Juvia giggled a little at the boy's persistence.

But the last part of Happy's goodbye honestly caught Juvia off guard. Had Gray never had a human before? Questions raised to Juvia's mind as she wondered what had possessed Gray to take her. Why was she his first? Gray had seemed like he knew what he was doing.

Her thoughts were cut off as Gray sat up, rubbing his head from where Natsu had slammed him on the ground earlier.

"Sorry, that idiot barged in here like that," He rolled his eyes annoyed. "He's weirdly fond of humans."

"Juvia can tell." She smiled brightly. Natsu had been really sweet to her. He seemed to have good intentions. "So a flying cat...?" Juvia asked curiously.

"Yeah, there are a lot of animals here you won't find in the human world. Although that one is particularly annoying." Gray explained, rolling his eyes. "They're called Exceeds, though."

"Guess Juvia has a lot to learn then." Gray hummed in agreement. She really did know nothing. And Gray wasn't looking forward to clueing her in on every little thing.

"Well, first order of business. Let's get you some clothes." Gray got off the ground and dusted himself off.

With all the commotion Juvia had completely forgotten about her clothes situation. "Juvia agrees."

"I don't have anything here, so we'll have to go into town. Hopefully, you'll get a feel for the place because I'm not about to be your personal tour guide." She nodded in reply.

Gray handed her a pair of very oversized pants and shoes. He apologized for his lack of anything better. But Juvia insisted it was fine.

Despite the anxious pit in her stomach. Juvia was still excited to explore the town. A million landscapes went through her head as she pictured what this new world looked like. She wanted to explore so much.

Before she could ask any questions Gray was out the door. He impatiently signaled her to follow. Juvia was quickly coming to learn Gray was a very impatient man.

Juvia once again obediently followed behind him. Letting him guide her through this new world. She'd already seen a talking, flying, blue cat. What could be crazier?

 _ **Hey, guys! I feel like I haven't been on here in absolutely forever, and that honestly bums me out. I've been really busy and lazy if I'm being honest. But don't worry I haven't forgotten this story. I was actually writing tonight. Anyways, I'm actually thinking about starting another fairy tail fic. It wouldn't be GruVia oriented (IM SORRY) It would actually be a battle royale, hunger games type deal with Erza being the main character. I was planning on starting that after this story, but I'm estimating this one will take me months to finish. So if I start that one this one will be updated at a slower pace. But I'm still not sure. What do you guys think? Would you like to see this new story? Or do you want me to prioritize this story? I'm sure most of you are here because you're Gruvia fans so I understand if you're disinterested in a non-gruvia fic. But lemme know what y'all think! I hope you liked this chapter, I thought it was a much-needed break from the sadness and hectic nature of the previous chapters. I was low-key dying at Juvia's shock from Happy. But hey, who wouldn't freak out? Hope you all had a lovely day! Bye :]**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The cobblestone streets clicked under Juvia's feet as she walked through the quaint town. Gray's over-sized, make do shoes steadily rubbing blisters on her feet. Just like Magnolia, this world mimicked its harsh winter. Juvia shivered and quivered in the cold as her breath froze in front of her. Everything around her seemed to be frozen, covered in a beautiful frost.

Juvia and Gray had walked from his small home into the city in less than fifteen minutes. Juvia had been hesitant to leave honestly. Unsure of what she'd find and see in this foreign world. But to her fortunate surprise, it was very much like Earthland. If Juvia didn't know better, she could even assume she was back in Earthland in a nearby city from Magnolia.

Just like Gray and Natsu, every stranger she passed looked seemingly normal, and _human._ When Juvia had envisioned a home of a demon, pictures of eternal flames and pain came to mind. And sinister creatures would lurk in shadows. But nothing here seemed out of the ordinary. The only thing Juvia truly questioned was the sneer looks from passing strangers. Maybe it was the way Juvia looked? She did look quite a mess. But not so bad to receive such snarky glances.

Juvia had been following behind Gray like a lost puppy the entire time, not speaking a single word. She finally took the initiative to catch up with the fast paced man.

"Gray-Sama, Juvia has a lot of questions." She stated as she caught up to his side. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw him roll his eyes tediously. _Did this girl ever stop?_ Gray thought to himself. In Juvia's defense, she had been very obedient. But Gray's lack of patience often left him annoyed with the simplest inconvenience.

"What is it?"

"Well, first of all, Juvia wants to know why everyone is giving her such degrading glances." She whispered to Gray as she made eye contact with someone who, just like many others, gave her 'the look'.

"Well, you're a human." He answered. Juvia cocked her eyebrow at his response.

"What's wrong with that?" She mumbled, pouting her lips.

"Because humans are looked down upon here. There's a type of caste system here." Gray explained as he took a turn down a street.

"And the rankings are…?"

"You have the king, the higher ups, the privileged, the middle class, the peasants, the outcastes, and then humans. Some higher up's animals are even thought of more highly than humans." The words almost made Juvia's heart sink. Juvia had never been thought of so lowly. Even when she had been orphaned, and homeless. No one had ever thought of her with so much disrespect. Her pride was hurt, and she almost wanted to protest. But quickly remembered she'd have a whole society against her. And she had to abide by their customs and thought the system, even if it did seem inhumane in her eyes.

"Then what is Gray-Sama?" She inquired curiously.

"A privileged I suppose. Natsu though has a very high ranking in the higher ups."Juvia was genuinely taken aback. The silly, seemingly stupid boy did not seem like someone of power. This world seriously was backward to Juvia.

Before she could open her mouth to ask another question, Gray interrupted her. "Here we are," Gray said as he stopped in front a shop. He quickly entered the small store as Juvia followed closely behind. As they entered Juvia saw many other girls window shopping and picking out clothes.

"You can pick out anything and as much as you want," Gray stated as he hovered to the back of the store to let Juvia shop for herself. Juvia's jaw almost dropped. After Gray's explanation of the way things worked here, she had expected Gray to treat her no differently than the people on the streets.

She looked around the shop and was met with an array of many different and beautiful clothes. Beautiful dresses, cute sweaters, gorgeous shoes. It truly was a girl's paradise. Juvia didn't to be rude and ask for too much. But she did truly need to take advantage of this opportunity. She was starting with nothing. Not even the clothes on her back had made it. With the gratefulness, a lingering sadness stayed.

She quietly looked around the shop. To her pleasant surprise, their style was strikingly similar to Earthland's. She picked out a couple of pretty outfits and essential clothing items. She wandered to the sweater section, looking for some stuff to keep her warm. As she brushed through the jumpers, she came across one that had a striking resemblance to one Lyon had and often let her borrow. Her hand drifted over the soft wool and let bittersweet nostalgia flow through her. She really would miss him.

She quickly took it off the rack and added it to the pile of clothes, not lingering a moment longer. Another second and Juvia would find herself in tears. After a bit more shopping, she walked back over to Gray signaling she was ready to leave. They approached to register and he proceeded to pay. The woman at the counter gave Juvia 'the look' as she rang up the items. Juvia felt small and inferior from her dirty stare.

"You know, you really shouldn't treat _their_ kind with so much dignity." The cashier sneered at Gray, giving Juvia a disgusted look as she bagged the clothing.

"Mind your own business." Gray spat back spitefully. He slammed down the money on the counter and took Juvia's wrist. He quickly led her out of the shop. Juvia's eyes widened and her mouth made an 'o' at her partner's response.

Gray genuinely looked annoyed with the woman. Like he'd personally been disrespected.

"Are you okay?" Juvia asked, trying to peer at Gray's eyes beneath his fringe as he continued to pull her away.

"Yeah," He responded as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, pushing it back. "Let's go home." Gray took a couple of the shopping bags from Juvia's arms as he started his way back the house.

Juvia thought about Gray's sudden outbursts in the silence that followed. Every time she opened her mouth to ask why she quickly shut it. If Juvia wasn't mistaken, Gray was genuinely standing up for her. Maybe he didn't share the same ideals as the others who lived here. Juvia was almost thankful to have been picked by Gray.

 _ **Hi, guys! I feel like I haven't been on here in so long. I finally got around to writing some more chaps so now I'm ready to upload some more. So now we finally find out Gray isn't totally awful, huh. Wondering why Gray isn't a jerk to Juvia? Worry not! Everything will be explained in time. And the chapters I'm writing now are actually getting pretty lengthy so look forward to that. I'm finally getting to the part of the story I've been envisioning for months now. I'm so excited to share them with you guys! Hope you liked this chapter. My summer vacation is a week from today. So I'll be able to write more. Hope school/work/life is going good for everyone! Thanks for reading :) (If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask. I'll be happy to answer)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Well…?" Juvia asked once more as she sat back in her chair staring up at Gray.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." He paced back and forth, brushing her off. Gray held his jaw as he thought of the many possible answers. Juvia had finally asked _the question._ And _the question_ was what Gray wanted her for. For the past few days, Gray had just gone about his business leaving Juvia to her own devices. She had full reign of the house and could do whatever she wanted. And it left Juvia more and more confused on what she was supposed to be doing with her time.

"I got it!" He exclaimed, a sudden wash of self-pride came over him as he finally had an answer. "A maid."

Juvia blinked in disbelief and shock. _A maid._ Gray wanted her to be a maid? He'd made them both go through all this trouble just to be a handmaid.

"Gray-Sama wants Juvia… to be a maid?" She questioned looking at him a little shocked.

"Yes." He nodded sternly. "Would you like a harder job?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" She quickly protested. Juvia was happy she'd been blessed with a simple task. For the past few days, only horrible scenarios of what Gray would ask of her had gone through her mind. So frankly, this was a blessing. "So where should Juvia start?"

"Uhm," Once again Gray was at a loss for words. He truly didn't know why he needed Juvia. In fact, he didn't. But what else was he gonna do with her? He couldn't just leave her to live in his house comfortably with no responsibilities. People would get suspicious, ask too many questions. And he certainly didn't want people to assume he was using her for sex. Those people disgusted him, he never wanted to be mistaken for one of them.

"Clean the living room," Gray suggested. Juvia gave a small nod and bow.

After that, Gray said he had to take off and take care of some things. He did that almost every day. Juvia had learned Gray was a very busy man and was rarely home. But in that time, Juvia had come to familiarize herself with Gray's house. To her surprise, she really didn't hate his home. It was very nice in fact. It was nicely sized, and while the home seemed a little barren it was fine. Juvia never saw any pictures or paintings anywhere, though. And she had looked. She wanted to find something, anything to clue her in about Gray's life. But she always came up empty handed.

One thing Juvia did like about Gray's house was the smell. It oddly reminded her of Lyon's home. That same wintery, forest smell hung around the air in here too. It was comforting to her in her times of loneliness. But in the same respect only intensified it. She longed to smell the _real_ thing.

Juvia finally decided to search around for the cleaning supplies. As she searched around, she thought about how long it took Gray to assign her a task. She'd spent the last three days exploring the premises, reading books Gray kept, organizing her stuff, and other mundane things. But none of which Gray had asked her to do or stop doing. She really didn't understand why Gray couldn't have just hired someone to do this for him. He didn't seem to be short of money. And wasn't it harder to provide for Juvia than just hire a maid? But Juvia decided to just push the thought out of her head. And work on the task at hand.

 _ **Gray**_

Gray groaned as the energetic pink-head caught up to him as he walked down the path that seemingly went on forever.

"Hey, Ice-princess!" Natsu exclaimed as he playfully punched Gray in the arm. Gray's hard eyes slowly turned soft at his radiating happiness. Rivals or not, Gray had a soft spot for his longtime friend.

"I take it you're attending too?" Gray asked, already knowing the answer.

"Couldn't skip it even I tried." Natsu joked as he rested his arms behind his neck as he walked.

"I really don't understand how you can still attend these things."Gray huffed, shaking his head.

"It's not like I can get out of it." Natsu defended. "Plus, he's my _brother_ Gray. I have no choice but to look past it for awhile. And you know it's mandatory. I could say the same for you, too. Why do you go?"

Gray let out a long sigh and turned away from him. "I guess you're right. Not much we can do but endure it. Plus, apparently it's very urgent."

Natsu hummed in response. No matter how much they both loathed the situation, it was inescapable. Continuously under the reign of Zeref, not Gray nor Natsu could say no. What he said, went. No matter your prior grievance against him, you had to comply with it. After years and years of trying to defy his rule and rebel, Gray had finally submitted. Gray had lost the will to protest against his authority. And with him, Natsu had too. Zeref was an anathema to them both and it caused a strong bond to form between the two, but they were quickly brought to their knees and forced to serve under him. No matter the pain he had caused both.

But Gray could tell from the small look of sadness that glinted on Natsu's eyes as he spoke of his brother, he loved him still. Natsu forgave so easily, love and forgiveness were in his nature. Once Natsu had been cruel and evil, just as his brother. He was born a demon for fucks sake. But he'd had a major change of heart almost 50 years ago. And he'd been happy, go-lucky Natsu ever since.

Gray's heart ached for the both of them as they continued down their path. Soon the large castle came into eye's view as he and Natsu came over the hill. He let out an elongated sigh as per usual. Natsu hummed in angsty agreement.

They walked across the castle's grounds, the dead ground crunched underneath both their feet. Another dreaded thing about the large building was the death that surrounded it. No life could survive around Zeref. Gray wondered how long this green pasture had lasted before Zeref ruined it with his filthy hands. Despite popular belief, hell was actually a beautiful place. Which made Gray even angrier when he remembered the filth that had created and inhabited it.

"Welcome," A man greeted Natsu and Gray as they walked through the large castle doors. Gray completely disregarded them, having no time for pleasantries. He was here solely because he was summoned and he didn't want to waste any more of his time.

The room he stepped in was deathly still and quiet. The high ceilings echoing Gray's and Natsu's footsteps as they dreadfully walked into the dining hall. Gray forcefully pushed open the doors and walked in. All conversation stopped, as they turned to the two men walking in. Gray glanced at the eyes, but ignored them completely and took his assigned seat. Unlike his friend, Natsu bothered with bowing and appropriate greetings.

Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu's continuous respect for the underlings of his brother. Natsu felt an obligation to be proper in these situations. Gray almost scoffed at it. Natsu's true personality couldn't be more opposite than the facade he put up in front of them. He knew underneath his fake persona Natsu wanted nothing more than rip off all their heads and see to their end. But his brother would never allow it, and would stop it before he could ever even begin.

The small talk continued as normal as the attention moved off of Natsu. He took his seat next the Gray which was next to the main chair. Which was Zeref's _throne._ Something Gray and Natsu had been joking about for years. The plush chair carved with intricate patterns and accompanied with beautiful jewels really looked fit for a king. Natsu and Gray always scoffed at it and Zeref's obvious self-entitlement.

"Almost a hundred years and you still can't bring yourself to show respect to the other members of the council." Natsu joked leaning back in his elegant chair.

"Che, like they deserve it," Gray grumbled. He was about to continue when another voice barged into the conversation.

"So Gray," Jackal started as he interrupted. "I heard you got a human." Murmurs and chuckles circled around the table at this unexpected turn of events.

"It's true, I saw em' yesterday myself." Hades butted in from across the table.

"And what's it to any of you?" Gray questioned defensively, sitting up in his chair a little.

"Well, the _righteous_ Gray would never own another being." Jackal mocked sarcastically. A series of laughs left several other's mouths.

"Whatever." He brushed off their rude and patronizing comments. There was a break in conversation as everyone waited for Gray's explanation. Which wasn't ever going to come.

"Well, are you using her for sex?" Angel finally asked, giggling as she broke the silence.

Gray's eyebrows immediately knitted together as he gave them disgusted looks. "What the hell?!" He yelled, offended they'd even suggest that.

"Well, if he's not gonna get his troubles worth, I'd take a spin." Hades chuckled, licking his lips. "She was a real beauty." Laughs and 'oh's' erupted from the group.

Gray's face reddened and anger started boiling inside him. He gripped the chair arm so hard his knuckles turned white. It wasn't that he cared deeply for Juvia, or took personal offense to the comment. But Gray had a level of respect for humans. He didn't hate them, or think lowly of them. Hell, he'd been one once. Just like many of the others here. He even had cared and been fond of humans in the past. He didn't think their poor treatment was justified. Everyone in the demon world thought of themselves as superior beings. And with that, they reasoned that humans were made to serve them.

"Why are you getting so angry?" Angel taunted even more. "You don't like her, do you?"

"Are we gonna have another Natsu situation?" Jackal chimed in laughing. Everyone suddenly burst into laughter at the taboo subject.

Suddenly Natsu stood up quickly breaking his silence in the conversation. Anger radiated off him. Gray looked up to his friend. He could tell he was holding back a bubbling hatred that rested inside him. No matter how much of a face he put on for these people he hated them with ever fiber of his being for what they did to the person he loved. His hurt and livid face was hidden under his messy fringe. Gray reached for Natsu's hand trying to pull him back into his seat, but Natsu quickly retracted as he breathed heavily.

"Natsu calm down," Gray whispered to him. He didn't want Natsu to cause a scene like he had so many years ago.

Suddenly the slam of a door took everyone's attention off of Natsu's sudden outburst. A man with dark hair and even darker eyes entered the room. The room fell into a silent hush as they followed his walk with their eyes. Everyone bowed as he passed them out of respect. Gray took this moment to yank Natsu down and into the chair. The screech of the chair against the marble floor caused everyone's heads to turn and the man to stop his walk.

"Is there a problem?" The man asked expressionlessly as stared at Gray and Natsu. Natsu, still grumbling from everyone's rude comments earlier.

"N-" Gray went to answer, but the man quickly cut him off.

"I want Natsu to answer."

Natsu sat in silence before he finally calmed down enough to answer "No brother, there isn't." He huffed out as he crossed his arms.

"Good," Zeref replied as he continued walking to his _throne_ of hell.

 **Wow, so this chapter has a lot going on. I'm super sorry if you're all confused about what's going on. There's a lot of 'secrets' so to say that will be revealed in upcoming chapters. This was one of favorite my chaps to write, but anyways. I'm officially off hiatus, yay! I updated and edited chapters 1-10. Now, I haven't gotten around to editing 11-15 but I think those are alright. So if you guys wanna go reread those chaps that'd be cool! Also guys, I'd like to say please never be afraid to correct my grammar. Sometimes I mess up and don't catch it. I was rereading those older chapters and was so embarrassed, gah! So please please tell me so I can fix it! This story has 5 thousand reads and it makes me so happy :) thank you all for reading and supporting. Have a great morning/afternoon/night. Love you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Juvia pushed back her tousled hair as she sat back on her knees and looked down at her work. She'd spent the entire day cleaning every inch of Gray's house. Her knees were sore, her nails bloody, and her hands were bruised. She'd just finished polishing the porcelain floor of his bathroom. She looked down satisfyingly at the shining floor, so clean she could see her reflection.

Just as Juvia got off of her knees and was about to move on to her next task she heard a ring.

"A telephone…?" Juvia asked to herself, raising an eyebrow at the familiar ringing noise. She'd yet to see a single electronic device since she'd arrived. Hell was strikingly similar to Earthland except for its lack of technology. Or so Juvia thought.

She quickly brushed off her clothes and started frantically searching for Gray's phone. If that's even what it was. Just as she walked into the living room she saw something lighting up in the corner of her eye. When she turned around, she didn't find a phone or a pager of some sorts. But instead found a blinking crystal. Juvia's eyes widened and her brow furrowed at the newest weird discovery. Juvia sat there shocked for a moment, pondering if this world could get any stranger. When the ringing of the 'phone' pulled her out of her thoughts.

She went to pick it up but stopped herself when she realized she wasn't sure of what to do. Hesitantly Juvia went to reach the crystal as she scrunched her eyes shut. Finally, her finger touched the ringing device and the sound stopped. Juvia opened her eyes, half surprised nothing happened to her. She breathed out in relief.

" _Hello?"_ A voice sounded from the device. Juvia just about jumped back. " _Gray?! Hello?"_ The voice continued. Juvia quickly cleared her throat and shakily picked up the crystal.

"Hello?" Juvia asked meekly, keeping the stone a decent amount away from her face. Fearful of what might happen if she touched it anymore

"Uh, who is this?" The voice asked ruefully through the line'. Juvia was a little taken aback at the ill-mannered greeting. _Sheesh, why are they so rude?_

"Juvia could ask the same thing." She countered.

"Well, where is Gray? And why is he sending shy little girls to pick up his calls?" They questioned. Juvia could practically feel this person's judging eyes through the phone.

"He's busy, so Juvia had to answer it." Juvia vexed.

"Well, I'll take it you're _Juvia_ then." The person replied back in taunting voice.

"Hmph," Juvia sounded as she got more and more irritated.

"Why are you even in Gray's house? Who are you to him?" They questioned, scoffing.

Juvia's face suddenly turned red and panic ran through her. Were humans allowed to talk like this to demons? Was she even allowed to answer the phone? What would happen if whoever this was found out Juvia was a human?

"Uh…" Juvia stammered. "A friend." She finally choked out.

"Hmm…" They sounded back, obviously not convinced. "Okay…well, anyways I need you to convey a message back to Gray."

"Alright, Juvia will. What is it you need her to tell him?"

"Just let him know he needs to meet me this afternoon at my house."

"And may Juvia ask _again_ who this is?" She inquired one last time.

"Minerva." She replied, annoyance lacing her tone. Suddenly the line went silent and Juvia assumed she'd hung up.

"What is it with demons refusing to give their names until the last moment?!" Juvia yelled in frustration. _Everyone is so eager to be dramatic_ Juvia thought to herself as she put the crystal down and returned to her duties.

 _ **Gray**_

"Now, you know I don't call you all here often," Zeref stated as he took his seat, front, and center at the head of the table. All eyes were on him intently, waiting what the urgent call was about. "It's been roughly 200 years since the last major collection of souls." He started rather bluntly. A series of suspicious and confused glances went around the table. Zeref cleared his throat drawing the attention back to him.

"And so, it's now time for another mass." He stated calmly, folding his hands. Immediately the room erupted into instant chatter. Everyone started asking questions, talking over one another at a rapid pace.

"Who's going to do it?"

"Is this really necessary?"

"Does this mean you're in a weak state, Lord?"

Questions and protest came from everyone in the room. All except for Natsu and Gray. The pair gave each other worried and anxiety filled stares at this new announcement. What did this mean for the future of the human world?

Suddenly Natsu turned towards his brother with a distressed face. "Zeref, you can't do this!" He protested.

Zeref sucked his teeth before turning towards his brother's objection. "And why not?"

"Because it isn't right!" Natsu screamed out, slamming his fist down on the table.

Zeref rolled his lips and gave Natsu a taunting gaze. "You know Natsu, only a mere century ago you'd be cheering. Ready to serve my every wish, happy to do so even. You meet one human girl and think you're some high and mighty saint." Zeref spat down at Natsu. Then pushed himself up to stand over him. "Don't you forget the sins you've committed with your own hands, by your will!" Zeref reminded Natsu.

Natsu's eyes glinted with guilt for a moment and his angered face wavered. Natsu didn't like to remember the past, in fact, it haunted him. Gray could almost see the flashbacks of all of Natsu's old treacherous deeds going through his mind. But not for long, it didn't take him long to rebound from the reminder. "Unlike you, I realized how evil we were. And that's not how to live! You're a pathetic coward who can't get any power by himself. You can only gain strength through the death of others..." Natsu's jaw clenched so hard, Gray was afraid his teeth might break. Gray's mouth completely dropped at Natsu's angry confession. In all these years, Natsu had only yelled at his brother a number of times. But never this publicly.

A moment didn't pass for his brother's anger to well up. Suddenly Zeref raised his hand, swinging it down violently as it connected with Natsu's cheek. Natsu's body jerked back at the impact which caused him to almost fly across the room before impacting with the back wall.

"Remove him," Zeref demanded, anger spilling out of him. Zeref had always kept a calm composure. To see him lash out like this was a rare sight and utterly shocking.

Two men emerged from behind the large doors to come escort Natsu out of their king's presence. Natsu lashed and jerked against their touches refusing to leave without an easy fight. He wouldn't let Zeref kill any more humans. Never again.

"Natsu if you do not submit and leave this instance you will suffer the consequences," Zeref stated grimly, looking at him dead-eyed.

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu yelled back, kicking his brother's henchmen off him. "What consequences? What more could you possibly do to me?"

Zeref gave Natsu a sly look, sending shivers down Gray's spine. "Your little friend, the cat, will suffer. You already lost one love by my hand shall we really try for two?" The tone of his voice brought on an uneasy feeling in everyone in the room. Zeref continuously crossed the line. He'd tormented his brother for years now. And had no intention of letting up. Even if Natsu was an almost equal match to him, there was something he always had over him. It was leverage. Natsu loved others, more than himself. He'd rather sit in silence and suffer than exact his revenge on his brother and potentially hurt his friends. And even if Natsu would never admit it, he deep down loved his brother.

With Zeref's deep threat Natsu's eyes suddenly widened as he took in a sharp breath. He immediately calmed down and stopped fighting the men. He gave him one last grimacing look, before turning around and leaving the room willingly. He slammed the large doors shut, causing the whole room to shake and vibrate, leaving a wavering tension on the air.

Once again Zeref gave a dry cough, attempting to move on from the sudden outburst his brother had caused. Everyone's eyes were wide and mouths hung open. It'd been almost 50 years since they'd seen the two brothers fight. And since then Natsu had never lashed out again, until today. So everyone couldn't help but be a little shocked. Even Gray had been taken aback by his friend's actions.

"Well, back to the original topic." Zeref started despite the awkward vibe than hung in the air. "I'll now be taking your questions."

After an elongated silence, people finally began to speak up.

"Uh, where exactly will the mass happen?" Gray asked speaking first.

"Fiore," Zeref answered. Gray's throat quickly closed up as he heard his response.

"Where in Fiore?" Gray's voice almost seemed to slip out from under him. He asked the question with a small, anxiety filled tone. He scolded himself internally for letting this weakness show through. But he _had_ to know. Even if he had to swallow his pride.

"Don't worry Gray it won't be in your _precious_ Magnolia. That's not our desired target." He answered, chuckling at the boy's obvious worry. Malicious pity is the only way to describe the way Zeref answered. His answer taunted Gray in all the worst ways. Zeref knew how to belittle him and how to get right under his skin. It drove Gray mad.

When the answer hit him Gray let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. Despite the tinge of annoyance, Gray felt a long-awaited rush of relief wash over him. Magnolia would be okay. That's all that mattered in the long run for Gray.

"Well, does this mean you're weakening?" Hades chimed in.

"Yes," Zeref admitted reluctantly. "I am. I've used up almost all the power from the last mass kill."

"When will this occur?" Someone else asked.

"Ideally, in about three or so months. I can get by on what I have for now, and we'll start to make our plans."

More and more questions were asked as Gray sat back, listening intently. He was feeling utterly torn. This mass wouldn't affect him at all, yet he felt an obligation to interfere. Ultimately he decided it was a useless cause, and he wouldn't get himself involved.

After another 30 or so minutes, the meeting was over and everyone made their leave. As soon as Gray left the room he was surprisingly met with Natsu in his face.

"You're still here?" Gray asked as he walked out of the elegant castle.

"Duh, I wanted you to tell me what happened?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders. "Not much."

Natsu rolled his eyes at Gray's discreteness. "When's it happening?"

"3 months."

"You know we have to stop this," Natsu stated, crossing his arms.

Gray suddenly stopped in his tracks. "And why is that?"

"We can't let him kill all those people Gray?!" He yelled, grabbing Gray's collar. Gray instantly pushed him off.

"That's not my problem." He scoffed as he proceeded to walk away from Natsu.

"Then you're just as bad as him." Natsu spat.

That hit Gray like a sharp jab to the chest. He slowed down his pace till he completely stopped. He slowly turned his head around to face him. "What did you say?" He gritted his teeth at Natsu's out of line comment.

"That you're just as bad as him if you won't help me stop him." Natsu stood his ground. At this point, Gray was seething with anger.

"You and I both know we tried to rebel against his tyranny all those years ago. And what did that bring us?! All he did was kill _her._ Do you want to bring something like that on again?!" Gray screamed back at Natsu. Natsu seemed totally unfazed by the comment, looking at Gray with a completely neutral face.

"He isn't hitting Magnolia is he?"

"No why?" Gray seethed back, still angry.

"Because if he was you'd care. You only care about things that affect _you_. You're selfish Gray. You won't even try!" Natsu patronized, watching Gray's twist with more annoyance.

Gray scoffed, "I guess I am." He quickly turned on his heel and made his way home. He was in total shock Natsu would even say such a thing. To go as far as to even compare him to Zeref? His mind lingered for a moment wondering if he was right. But quickly dismissed the thought. Gray didn't have to take responsibility for this. And he wouldn't. As long as what he cared for stayed intact, he'd be fine. Even if it did make him a horrible person. Gray did have conscious, and part of it gnawed at him. But even if Gray did manage to scrape up the last bit of his remaining humanity and take it upon himself to take a stand. He'd never win. He couldn't even win when he had a reason to fight. He was no match for Zeref.

 ** _Hello my little sugar plums (excuse my bad pet names I'm feeling happy) I hope you liked this chapter. I wanna say I'm super sorry for taking so long to update. I'm working on chapter 20 currently, and finding it kind of difficult. But don't worry I will try my hardest. I like to stay 3-5 chapters ahead of when I update, but I'm getting bad at keeping this habit. Oh well! Also, if you're a little confused about this chapter worry not. I know I introduced a lot of new things. But in chapter 20 I go into more detail and explain it better. Oh and good news! Some of you have been wondering about Lyon and I did write a chapter about him. So look out for that soon. I'll try to post that within this month or the next. And speaking of updates, I wrote another story! It's a one-shot AU for Gruvia with a sick twist! So if you wanna check that out, that'd be cool. It's call Infidelity. If you read leave me a comment, tell me what you think. I have another Gruvia story idea that I'd like to write some time, but I don't know! Also in other news, I updated my profile. So in case you want to know about me (idk why you would but hey who knows) you can check that out. Hope everyone is having a good summer and such. Thanks for reading! See ya next time._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Juvia chewed her bottom lip as she viciously flipped the page onto the next. She had found herself in totally engrossed in a book that laid in Gray's massive collection. Juvia had always loved literature of all types; it was an often companion to her in the orphanage she grew up in. Growing up without friends had forced Juvia to find a company in other things. And books, poems, stories had all been the desired cure for loneliness many days.

And it didn't help that Gray's miniature library held authors she'd never even heard of. It was all too easy for Juvia to let herself fall into the pit of a good book. Juvia, too focused on the invigorating story between her hands, didn't even notice when Gray had walked in.

Gray walked into his house; mind focused on other things. When the blue locks, he still wasn't used to, caught his un-wandering eye. He stared from the doorframe at the younger girl as she flipped through the pages of one of his favorite books. Gray recognized that familiar look of someone into an engaging story. The way their eyes never leave the page, the way they hold their breath. Gray chuckled to himself, at how focused Juvia was in the book before her. Her body twisted in an uncomfortable form, her eyes glassy from not blinking, and the way she hadn't even noticed him come in.

Suddenly, Juvia caught onto the figure in the door frame. She glanced over quickly as she met the dark eyes of Gray. She slammed the book shut instinctively and pushed herself up off the ground. Gray raised a confused eyebrow at her anxious behavior.

"Juvia apologizes, Gray-Sama. She didn't even hear you enter the house." She apologized setting the book down on the coffee table.

"It's alright," Gray replied nonchalantly, not sure of why she was so cautious. "Are you all right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Juvia messed with her hands nervously, as her eyes shot down to the floor. "Well…" She started, "A woman.. um, rang, here earlier."

"And?" Gray asked, confused and growing a little impatient.

"And, Juvia may have been a bit rude to her. But she didn't mean to be! Juvia forgot about the way things work here. And she's very very sorry Gray-Sama." She choked out, eyes not leaving the ground for a second. Expecting to be yelled at and punished, Juvia was weirdly surprised to hear a laugh come from Gray.

"Juvia, it's fine. I seriously doubt she noticed, plus I don't know if you know, but I'm kind of a big deal around here. So any human of mine won't be mistreated." Gray joked, trying to set the girl's worries at ease.

Despite Gray's efforts, Juvia still felt a pit of anxiety filling her stomach. Gray let out a long sigh at Juvia's unresponsiveness.

"Well, what was their name?" Gray asked as he walked over to one of his couches, taking a seat.

"Minerva."

"Oh, God." He whined. "Are you sure?" Juvia nodded hard in response. "And what did she want?"

"She wanted you to meet her at her home as soon as possible." She answered.

Gray sighed again, as he rubbed the tension out of his forehead. "This has got to be the most stressful day." He groaned. "Well, we better get over there. Or she'll hassle me all day."

Juvia raised her eyebrow at 'we.' "Juvia's going?"

"I don't see why not. I mean you've been trapped here for days. Do you not wanna leave?" Gray asked raising a brow.

"Juvia does!" She answered a little too quickly. But Juvia was eager to leave the confinement of Gray's house.

"Well, grab your coat and let's go." Juvia quickly ran upstairs grabbing her coat and slipping on a heavier sweater and shoes. She hurriedly ran back downstairs, trying not to annoy Gray with her slowness.

They started walking down the main road and not before long cut off into a less traveled trail. The walk was close to silent as Juvia followed behind Gray. She was more focused on the scenery, still trying to learn her way around the new world.

"So, Gray-Sama." Juvia started, the first to break the silence.

"Hmm?" He sounded in response, eyes still looking forward.

"What's the rock thingy that made the call?" Juvia asked. Gray couldn't help but bust out in laughter at her ignorance.

"You mean a lacrima?" He asked still chuckling.

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yeah, they're actually super useful," Gray answered.

"What are they?" She inquired more.

"Basically they house ethernanos. Which is magical energy." Juvia's eyes bulged at the words.

"What else can they do?" Juvia asked, trying to get more information.

"Other than communicate, they can project things." He explained.

"Like movies?!" She asked, lighting up a bit.

"Yeah, I'll show you when we get home," Gray suggested not minding helping her.

"That would be super sweet!" Juvia gleamed at the thought of seeing a movie or a television show.

"But it better not interfere with your job!" He said sternly. Juvia pouted and rolled her eyes. "I saw that!" Gray yelled back.

"Gray-Sama your world, this world, is so amazing. Juvia can't even believe she's here. It doesn't seem real." She rambled still in an utter daze at how weird and different it was all to her. It was a fairy tale; it felt magical.

"Yeah, it's really different, huh." A smirk ghosted on Gray's lips. It entertained him how infantile she was to his world. There was a break in conversation before Gray spoke up again.

"So, that book, you liked it?" He asked turning a corner.

"Y-Yeah," Juvia admitted, a little embarrassed at being caught peering at Gray's things.

" _Stained In Scarlet_ , that was the book right?"

"Yeah it was, it's extremely good. You have a lot of author's here that Juvia hasn't ever seen!"

"That's my favorite book, y'know," Gray stated turning back a little, looking at her. "But yes, this world has its own authors."

"Really?!" Juvia exclaimed, "What about movies?!" She asked excitedly.

Gray shook his head, "No, no one's made any movies yet, unfortunately. But you can project human films."

Juvia's smile faltered a little. She was kind of disappointed she wouldn't get to see anything she'd never seen, but new books were just as good if not better. As much as Juvia wanted to be home; she had to admit it was kind of fun experiencing new things.

"So, a demon author?Juvia finds that peculiar."

"Yeah, not all demons are out to steal humans souls and wreak havoc on the world." He explained rolling his eyes a little.

"So just you?" She joked, poking fun at Gray.

"Watch it now. I'm one of the nice ones. Can't you tell?" He prided himself.

"Juvia's surprised, though, truly. She thought all demon's main goal was to steal souls and all around just be evil."

"Well, demons weren't born demons. At least, not all of them." Gray explained. Juvia's eyes grew wide, taken back a bit. "A lot of us were humans, and most of us just want to continue to live normal lives. Well, as normal as we can. And keep doing what we'd do in the human world, if possible."

Juvia stopped dead in her tracks, and when Gray stopped hearing the sound of her footsteps behind him, he stopped too. Juvia's eyes squinted in disbelief and confusion.

"Was… was Gray-Sama, a human?" She asked, cocking her head.

Gray opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it. "It doesn't matter." He murmured as he turned around and continued to walk.

"Wait, Juvia wan-" Juvia tried to continue when suddenly something flashed before her. When her eyes were adjusted, she realized she was face to face with a woman she'd never seen before.

"Minerva what are you doing?" Gray called from behind her. Juvia tried to move out of the woman's way, but she just moved with her.

The woman wore a smug smirk as she looked down on Juvia. Her emerald eyes locked with Juvia's and refused to break the stare. Juvia's throat tightened as she realized just who this was. She attempted to take a step back when it suddenly felt like her legs stopped working and every nerve in her body went numb. Paralysis came over Juvia's entire body as she became unable to move. The woman's grim smirk grew as she saw the distressed look in Juvia's eyes. Juvia's heart buzzed in her chest as she attempted to scream, but her vocal cords refused to work. Juvia was well aware of this feeling. This was the exact kind of magic Gray had used on her when they first met. Terror shot through Juvia as she came to the realization Minerva could do anything to her now. She was completely at her mercy.

"Minerva, quit!" Gray yelled at her as he ran their way. As soon as Gray came up to the woman's side feeling returned to Juvia's body and the sudden feeling caused Juvia to fall on the ground.

Minerva let out a smug giggle turning to Gray, "I was only playing around."

Gray promptly rolled his eyes, "You're not allowed to manipulate other people's humans."

"Gray you know I love the humans, I was just teasing. Plus you know I get jealous." She batted her eyelashes in Gray's direction. Eliciting another roll of the eyes and sigh from him.

Gray quickly helped Juvia off the ground. "You okay?" He asked pulling her up. Juvia nodded her head, still a little shaken up. She'd forgotten how easily demons could control her like a rag doll.

"So _this_ is Juvia, huh?" Minerva asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, and you're not gonna touch her again," Gray stated firmly, crossing his arms.

"Wouldn't dream of it. But I actually called you here to talk about humans believe it or not. So follow me."

 _ **Wow, it's been months since I last updated. And I can't apologize enough. School hit me like a ton of bricks and I lost motivation to write. But today I became incredibly inspired and I'm happy to be back. I just finished up chapter 23 I believe. I'm so so sorry I haven't been updating. I missed it and I thought about this story every day like you wouldn't believe! I'm also sorry this chapter is kind of short. My next few chapters will be longer. It's something I'm working on in my writing. But how are you guys? I hope you're good! I can also partially blame my lack of writing on the new comeback of my favorite band, BTS. Are any of you ARMY's? If so, you'll totally know the struggle of getting anything done when they release stuff lmao. Their new album is so beautiful. But, I digress. Hope you all had a great summer and are having a good time at work or school! Also, Halloween is basically here so that's something to look forward to, right?**_ __ _ **I promise I'll work harder and update more. I love this story and I work on it so much and I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading and until next time, I love you!**_


End file.
